PEI: Un viaje de locos
by JaZMiiN2000
Summary: Después de el intento número cuatro mil de América para declararse a Inglaterra. Tendrá que recurrir a algo muy extremo para conseguir su amor. Pedir ayuda a México, quien con un loco plan pondrán de cabeza a todas las naciones durante las reuniones de las naciones unidas alrededor del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy nueva en FanFiction y está es la segunda novela que publico aqui y la primera que escribo de Hetalia. Pero yo no he escrito esta loca y rara historia si no que también otra escritora con el seudonimo de "Hobell", quien entre las dos hemos creado ha esta historia con el fin de que ustedes nuestras queridas lectoras o lectores. Asi que esperemos que les guste esta linda y retorcida historia que hemos creado.**

**Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**PEI: UN VIAJE DE LOCOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: Un plan y un bar de por medio**

Eran una de las mejores temporadas en el año, se daría inicio a las reuniones de las Naciones Unidas que se recorre por todo el mundo, desde Asia hasta América, unas "vacaciones mundiales". Y ¿qué era tan especial en esta fecha para Alfred? Claro, quería declarse a Inglaterra su ex tutor y amor platónico desde que se independizó, era fácil según para el amante de las hamburguesas, incluso lo había practicado con su amigo Tony, bueno más bien él hablándole a la nada porque Tony ni atención lo ponía y mucho menos si se trataba del fucking limme.

Se había acaba la reunión era el momento indicado, el primer país sería Francia, perfecto maldita sea, todo iba a ser perfecto. Buscaba al inglés desde lejos, lo vio muy a fondo guardando sus cosas en su elegante portafolio, suspiro... Arthur lo volvía loco desde hace tanto tiempo, realmente quería besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba... claro si el inglés se lo permitía. Le hizo señas con la mano, lo que inglés respondió con un bufido de fastidio.

\- ¡Hey Iggy! -Lo saludo amistosamente como siempre, se moría de nervios y miedo por el rechazo, pero aun así fingía esa contagiosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? Estoy ocupado, mi vuelo no tarda en despegar y mis jefes me tienen presionado para que llegue jodidamente puntual, así que sé rápido git.

\- Bueno, ya sabes... van a ser las próximas reuniones mundiales y no sé si estas enterado, pero estoy buscando a alguien con quien compartir estos días y yo... -se quedó callado, los malditos nervios, ¡no seas cobarde y dile! estaba ahí parado, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, ¿y si me rechaza y nunca quiere saber de mí? Estúpidos pensamientos, sólo dilo, lo peor que podría pasar es que Inglaterra te rechacé ¡qué bien!

\- ¿América?... - Si tan solo con pronunciar su nombre hacía que se fuera a otro mundo, en donde decía su nombre y utilizaba esos labios no precisamente para hablar, está bien era hora.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tus cejas están más grandes hoy?

.

.

.

Estúpido, ahora estaba en el piso con un brazo fracturado y un ojo morado, agradecía a Dios de que fuera una nación y sus heridas sanaran rápido, pero eso no excluía el inmenso dolor en su corazón, había cometido otra vez el mismo error de siempre, cada vez que lo intentaba el miedo se apoderaba de él y decía lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Lo había arruinado todo, su supuesta luna de miel con Arthur, se había ido a un lugar muy lejos.

Llego a su casa con el corazón destrozado, tomó los 20 botes de helado del refrigerador y su Play Station 4, iba a pasar todos los videojuegos posibles existentes en mundo, peor que una adolecente rechazada, él no se pondría a llorar mientras que veía fotos de Inglaterra, eso no funcionaba. Sonó el teléfono de su casa, no contesto, lo más probable es que fuera una llamada de Obama y no precisamente a felicitarlo, lo más probable es que Arthur se quejará con él porque volvió a insultarlo y ahora tendría que soportar un discurso de 3 horas de porque es importante tratar a otras naciones lo mejor posible. No tenía la culpa, su cerebro lo traicionó y no pensó con claridad. Y el buzón de llamadas sonó.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo está mi gringo favorito? ¡Qué tal si nos tomamos unos tequilas, tengo una asombrosa noticia que darte!- Se colgó, era México.

Se levantó, tal vez tomar hasta que pierda su uso de conciencia con México iba a ayudarle. Pero cuando iba a devolver la llamada, volvió a sonar.

\- Hello. -Saludo algo desanimado como usualmente habla, obviamente después de su intento fallido.

\- Hey Señor McDonald, ¿suenas desanimado? ¿Te volviste a pesar cierto?. -¿No se notaba que amaba molestar a Alfred? Pero hoy era hora de festejar a lo grande, como una fiesta mexicana verdadera.

\- Vamos al grano Alejandro, quiero emborracharme hasta perder la conciencia y no saber ni mi nombre.

\- Nos vemos en el bar de siempre a las nueve. No traigas tus malos ánimos. Cuídate y no comas demasiado!.- y con eso colgó

Estúpido, él no estaba gordo ¡eran sus músculos! Pero nadie ha visto sus hermoso cuerpo, por eso lo critican, es envidia claro. Guardo todas sus cosas para depresivos, sería en otra ocasión, de todas formas la mayor parte del día iba a estar en el avión con destino a México.

Eran 9:30 y la puntualidad de Alejandro era impresionante, ¡treinta minutos tarde! Por lo menos no fue como la última vez que estuvo casi 2 horas esperándolo, y su excusa fue "me quede dormido". De todas formas, ya había pedido unos tragos para despejar su tormentosa mente, y disfrutar de la música mexicana, le gustaba ese bar, era como si retrocediera el tiempo en que aún era bastante joven y apenas estaba en la lucha por territorio, también recordaba la antigua mala relación entre México y él, por lo del álamo y Texas, qué hoy en día le sigue replicando.

\- Perdón por el retraso Alfredo, ¿empezamos?. - preguntó un guapo hombre que aparentaba aproximadamente 20 años, de tez bronceada (aperlada) y ojos cafés, sus cabellos eran negros como la noche y vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa de cuadros roja y su inseparable pañuelo rojo en el cuello con una pequeña cadena con el dije de una cruz adornando su cuello y unas botas de piel en color café.

De alguna forma estaba acostumbrado a la impuntualidad de México, así que no era algo tan relevante, se preocuparía si fuera de Kiku, Alemania y... oh sí, del mismo Inglaterra. Sujetó su vaso con toda la fuerza, rompiéndolo inconscientemente, después se percató de lo que acababa de hacer y sólo veía al dueño del bar enfurecido, pero no le decía nada porque era un turista extranjero, suerte de ser un estadounidense en México. Alejandro se sentó a su lado.

-Hey compadre, ¿qué te pasa? No me digas que el Inglesito ese te dejo con las ganas.- se burló el Mexicano mientras pedía un trago

-No dude, fue algo peor. -Miraba perdidamente el piso mientras que respiraba profundamente, soportando todo el dolor, y preparándose para romper con su orgullo, para pedir ayuda a Alejandro.

-Jajá.-se rio fuertemente mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida- Te dije que la ibas a tener muy dura con ese tipo, pero bueno cuéntame lo que te sucede, no por nada somos mejores amigos, hermanos y amantes.-esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-¿Perdón? - Dijo algo sorprendido, mientras que casi se ahogaba con el vaso de bebida, que termino escupiendo en la cara de un señor bigotudo que estaba ahí, lo miro de la peor manera que de alguna forma le recordaba a la mirada de Arthur, ¿qué? Como era posible que compare al inglés con ese señor pasado de edad, probablemente era el alcohol. Obviamente Alejandro ya estaba en el piso muerto de risa.

-Lo siento viejo, no era mi intención. -Luego miro con fastidio al mexicano- ¿Otra vez con tus bromitas pasadas de tono?

-Jajaja no te Jajaja enojes Jajaja.-comento entre risas mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a tomar asiento.- Ya sabes como soy no sé porque te molestas. Andas con un humor de los mil demonios que ni tú mismo te aguantas, ahora ya dime bien hermano ¿qué te paso?.-pregunto seriamente el Mexicano mientras veía como el rubio se tensaba levemente

-¿Era necesario responder?- Se preguntaba mentalmente, mientras que volvía a llenar su vaso hasta el tope, necesitaba algo que le diera valor para confesarle su intento fallido. De todas formas Alejandro sabía la situación ¿qué más podía perder?

-Me confesé otra vez a Inglaterra, pero mi miedo volvía a vencerme y quede como un completo imbécil de nuevo. -Suspiraba frustrado mientras bajaba la mirada decepcionado de él mismo. ¿Y así se creía un héroe?.- ¿Algún consejo?

-Así que era eso...-suspiro.- Alfred ahora ¿qué le dijiste?

-Bueno, sabes perfectamente bien lo que digo cuando estoy nervioso. -

Y ahora era el momento de le confesara su estupidez...

\- Well, primero empecé bien y de maravillas, completamente confiado, pero mire los hermosos verdes de Arthur y me perdí en ellos, miraba cada detalle de su rostro, tal vez para encontrarme con algo nuevo, aunque me sabía de memoria cada cualidad facial de él, y me empecé a ponerme más y más nervioso. Mis manos empezaron a sudar y tartamudeé muchas ocasiones, Inglaterra me miraba con algo de fastidio y eso aumentó mi miedo... ¡Y LE DIJE QUE SUS CEJAS ESTABAN MÁS GRANDES EL DÍA DE HOY! Quiero morirme, y que nunca se vuelva a saber de mí. -Alfred estaba siendo un completo dramático, incluso llegaba al nivel de Francia, sólo me faltaba el pañuelo rosado y una luz que me enfoque.

-Pff... Alfred eso fue... fue... Muy estúpido.- y con ese comentario estalló en risas, bajo la fastidiada mirada del rubio.

Minutos después de que el moreno se calmara y volviera a ver normal a Alfred sin que se vuelva a burlar de él. Continuaron su conversación.

-Eso fue muy idiota, aun no sé cómo ese wey no te ha matado todavía. Pero bueno eso no importa yo te ayudare y ya tengo un plan. Según me entere las reuniones de las Naciones Unidas está cerca ¿verdad?

-Así es, mi plan inicial después de confesión era ir con Inglaterra juntos como pareja. - Y se calló, pensando unos minutos de lo que acababa de decir el mexicano. ¿Un plan? Si no mal recuerda los planes de Alejandro eran alocados, pero no tenía opción. -¿Cuál plan? -Lo miro curioso.

-Jejeje, ya verás que este plan te va a gustar; ven acércate, te lo voy a contar.- y América con curiosidad se acercó a México, mientras este le contaba su plan en susurros por el oído, después de unos minutos Alejandro se separó del oído de Alfred y le sonreía con arrogancia- mi plan es genial, y estoy muy seguro de que eso puede lograrse. Piénsalo tú y aquel cejón... digo tú y Arthur siendo pareja durante muchos años, pero sobre todo disfrutando de un adelantito de la "Luna de Miel" por todos los países más hermosos y exóticos que ahí en el mundo.-comento mientras lo miraba con picardía

Alfred estaba completamente sonrojado, gracias al alcohol y a las palabras del mexicano. El plan era perfecto, conociendo que Inglaterra era un tsundere, que era así Japón y Hungría, le llamaban a la extraña personalidad del inglés.

Tal vez Arthur, se fijaría en el... y sólo tal está vez todo saldría como su plan inicial.

Miró a México, le dedico una sonrisa de cómplices. Esperaba que recordaran lo planeado para el día siguiente.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y cualquier duda o pregunta, no duden en consultarme.**

**Me regalan un voto y un comentario? :3**

**Jejeje, muchas gracias por leerme y apoyarme**

**~Sayonara~**

**Atte:**

** JaZMiiN2000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaa!**

**Hemos regresado con un capitulo nuevo de esta historia, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que sus raras y locas escritoras les proporciona. Asi que mis lindas lectoras o lectores espero que disfruten de este capitulo...**

**Hello~~ Veran, soy la otra escritora (Hobbel), de este fanfiction. Gracias por leer y dejar sus lindos comentarios uvu. Acerca de las parejas, es un UsxUk, pero tambien habra insinuaciones de UsxMex, ya veran despues porqué. De todas formas aceptamos sugerencias para parejas. Gracias por leer~**

**Aclaracion: se subira un nuevo capitulo cada LUNES, a menos de que a su loca escritora JaZMiiN2000 se le de por hacer un maraton de capitulos, fastidiando a su amiga y compañera escritora Hobbel para que le ayude escribir mas capitulos de lo habitual XD**

**Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**PEI: UN VIAJE DE LOCOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2: Iniciando el Plan**

A pasado una semana desde que el idiota de américa se fue sin decirle algo a alguien y esta situación me pone los pelos de punta. Al principio pensé que sólo era otro de sus caprichos pero con el paso de los días me pongo cada vez más nervioso ya que América no se desaparece así como si nada y estoy empezando a ponerme más nervioso por las estupideces que dicen Rusia y Francia. Rayos no sé qué me sucede ciento una fuerte opresión en el pecho al pensar que algo malo le pasó al idiota de Alfred.

Estábamos en la esperada reunión mundial, mis nervios no paraban y miraba la hora cada 5 minutos, lo cual un rubio lo notó perfectamente y me estaba observando sólo para fastidiarme.

-Oh Angleterre, ¿ya reconsideraste que lo más probable es que Alfred, se fue con alguna mujer y ahora se está encargando de dejar una descendencia? miraba con esa estúpida sonrisa que me hacía enojar cada parte de mi ser.

-Cállate estúpida rana afrancesada.

Un japonés algo curioso se acercó a aquellos europeos que se mataban con la mirada.

-¿El señor América no ha aparecido aún?

\- Así es mon ami, y le petit Angleterre está como esposa desesperada, porque el mismo día de su desaparición Inglaterra se encargó de golpearlo como si no hubiera un mañana. O ¿no es así?. -

Inglaterra respondió con un gesto obsceno, Francia sólo era un chismoso. Una preocupada venezolana se acercó a los occidentales.

-Disculpen, no han visto a Mex... - la mujer no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se empezaron a escuchar muchos gritos muy conocidos para ciertas personas en la parte de afuera de la sala de reuniones.

-SUELTAME, TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES TU NO ME CONOCES, TU NO ME CONOCES YO SOY UN HERO

-CODIGO 17 DOS BORRACHOS INTENTAN ENTRAR A LA SALA DE REUNIONES DE LAS NACIONES UNIDAS

-BORRACHOS. ¡¿BORRACHO TU ABUELA?! TU NO SABES QUIENES SOMOS ESTUPIDO, DEJENOS ENTRAR, NOSOTROS SOMOS GENTE IMPORTANTE NO ES ASI ¿AMÉRICA?

-¡¿América?!-exclamaron sorprendidos todos

-SI, NOSOTROS SOMOS GENTE IMPORTANTE, NOSOTROS SI ESTAMOS EN LA LISTA, SI NOS INVITARON...

-LOS REFUERZOS, ¿DONDE ESTÁN LOS REFUERZOS?

-QUE ME SUELTES ESTUPIDO POLICIA DE MIERDA, YO SOY TU PADRE ¡ME OYES YO SOY TU PADRE!

-¿A ESE TIPO QUE LE PASA?

-SE LE PASARON LAS COPAS AL IGUAL QUE A MI JAJAJAJA

-OYE TÚ...

-SOY TU PADRE MUAJAJAJAJA

-ESE YA ESTA LOCO DE REMATE

-¡HEY TU RUBIO! PONTE ALGO DE ROPA

-NO NUNCA LO HARE, ¡YO SOY UN HERO!

-Ya apareció tu esposo, ¡Angleterre! -Grito Francia mientras se moría de la risa.

Rusia ya estaba grabando todo para subirlo a Hetatub. Kiku estaba con una cara de sorpresa y pena por el pobre de Inglaterra que tenía una cara de ver a la misma muerte misma.

\- YO SOY LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMÉRICA, ¡TE GUSTE O NO OFICIAL DE CUARTA!

\- Y YO SOY SU VECINO MÉXICO, REVISE BIEN SU LISTA.

Inglaterra se levantó de su asiento, tenía la furia del ex Imperio Británico, sólo México podía sacarle de sus casillas cuando estaba con Alfred. Todos pararon de reírse cuando vieron que Arthur iba con Alfred, incluso el mismísimo Alejandro paro la fiesta y trago fuertemente de miedo, no por nada Argentina le tenía odio y miedo a Inglaterra, la única risa que podía escucharse era la de Alfred, que cuando reaccionó, trago en seco teniendo al británico a unos escasos pasos de él.

Mierda, quería que se lo tragara la tierra, Inglaterra estaba hecho una fiera.

\- Ho-hola Arthur, ¿Có-como esta-tas? - tartamudeo México con temor, pero luego se calló y trago en seco al ver la mirada que le lanzaba Inglaterra

Incluso los guardias salieron huyendo, no querían ver correr sangre ahí.

\- ALEJ… - Alzó la voz, pero fue interrumpido por cierto rubio.

-¡México! Dónde estabas boludo, tincho y yo te buscamos por toda la Patagonia. -Argentina se llevó a México casi huyendo, antes de que Inglaterra lo golpeara junto con Alfred, que estaba a punto de suceder.

Todas las naciones estaban atentas, y otras contentas, Alfred tenía enemigos en esa sala y muchos disfrutaban verlo sufrir.

El japonés dudaba si interrumpir o no, de todas formas Alfred le debía muchas...

-Se puede saber qué hacías con México, ¿Alfred?-murmuro molesto mientras se acercaba amenazante al rubio

\- Yo y-yo estaba...- tragó duro al ver las intenciones de su amigo

-¿Tú estabas...?

Pero antes de que iniciara aquella masacre, un hombre de unos 40 años vestido de traje y castaño entro a la sala; llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

-Disculpen, alguno de ustedes es el señor Kirkland

-Si soy yo.- respondió confundido el británico

-Oh, me acaban de encargar que le de estos documentos a usted señor.-comento el hombre mientras se acercaba a Inglaterra y le entregaba una carta y una fotografía, para después retirarse.

-¿Qué es eso Arthur?-. Preguntó curiosamente América

-No tengo idea

-Entonces que esperas, lee la carta.

**Querido Iggy y todas las demás sexys naciones:**

**Solo te mandaba esta carta, ya que están cordialmente invitados a mi ceremonia de boda oficial que se celebrara en Nueva York EUA, cuando termine la esperada reunión mundial de las naciones unidas. **

**Sin más que decir te quiere mucho tu adorado y sexy futuro cuñado.**

**México**

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

-México, ¿se va a casar?-. pregunto un asombrado ruso

-¿Porque cuñado?-pregunto Canadá, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado

-¿Quién creen que sea la afortunada o afortunado?-pregunto Japón

-Mejor dicho desgraciada o desgraciado Kiku.- le respondió tranquilamente Inglaterra

-Oye Arthur, ¿quién es el de la foto?

-No lo sé...-respondió el mencionado mientras volteaba la foto y la observaba con atención al igual que los demás.

Pero al verla se quedó congelado, ya que en aquella foto se podía observar claramente sentados en una banca a México y América abrazados muy acaramelados mientras se veían a los ojos y un pequeño rubor les aparecía en las mejillas. De fondo se podía observar un pequeño pero hermoso lago y fuegos artificiales adornaban el cielo nocturno; en la parte de arriba con letra cursiva y en blanco se podía observar perfectamente escrito:

_**"Felicidades a los novios"**_

Y en la parte de abajo, igualmente escrito se podía observar

_**"Alejandro &amp; Alfred"**_

_**Juntos por Siempre**_

\- ¡ALFREED! - rugió con irá el británico

Mientras el mencionado salía corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo y detrás de él le seguía un encabronado Arthur, dejando en shock a todos los demás presentes de la habitación.

Alejandro desde lo más lejos, sonrió triunfantemente, todo salía de acuerdo al plan y ahora Inglaterra estaba actuando como debía actuar, pero ahora necesitaba hablar con alguien que obviamente conocía perfectamente al americano.

\- Alejandro. -Lo llamó con apenas una audible voz.

\- ¡Matthew qué alegría verte!, ¿cómo has estado? -Preguntaba algo nervioso, mientras que el canadiense lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

Alejandro lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo a otro parte para que nadie escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

Inglaterra seguía a Alfred mientras que este se preparaba mentalmente para lo que iba a decirle.

\- BLOODY HELL, ¡TE CASAS MALDITA SEA!, y con ¡Alejandro!

\- ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana!

\- No eres apto para un matrimonio, me rehusó.

\- Entiende que ya no decides sobre mí -. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sabía que ese tema era difícil de discutir, pero tenía que dejarlo claro. -Ahora soy una nación independiente y puedo estar con quién yo quiera. ¿Además cuál es el problema de casarme con Alejandro?, ¿No creo que te afecte nada o sí?-. Preguntó curioso mientras que el rostro de Inglaterra se tornaba un mar de emociones.

Alfred lo miraba pícaro, se acercaba cada vez más al británico hasta casi sentir su respiración, Arthur estaba rojo como un tomate de Antonio, espera un minuto...

-Apestas a alcohol. -Protesto mientras se alejaba poco a poco, el estadounidense volvió a sonreír, está vez acariciaba los rebeldes mechones de Inglaterra.

-Dime... en qué te molesta. -Volvió a preguntar esperanzado.

Inglaterra estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por esos ojos azules tan atrayentes y embriagadores.

Pero se guardó todo eso, cambió su expresión a una más relajada y seria.

\- No realmente no me importa América, por mi puedes casarte hasta con una hamburguesa. -Sonrió, algo forzado y triste.

América no se esperaba esa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hasta aqui el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y cualquier duda o pregunta, no duden en consultarme.**

**Me regalan un voto y un comentario? :3**

**Jejeje, muchas gracias por leerme y apoyarme**

**~Sayonara~**

**Atte:**

**JaZMiiN2000**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa!**

**¡Muchas Gracias! ha: 1, NowhereGirl-03, chuchy XD, durakoko-chan por colocar esta novela en sus favoritos... Arigato *.***

**Tambien muchas gracias a tod s por leer y comentar este hermoso y alocado fanfic...**

**Asi que hoy es Lunes de actualizacion, sin mas demora aqui esta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**PEI: UN VIAJE DE LOCOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3: Momentos Incómodos**

América se encontraba en el hotel en el que estaban todas las naciones, la habitación era muy lujosa como para sus heroicos gustos. Estaba contentó, hoy pudo hacerse más con Arthur, sentía su respiración y el rubor de sus pálidas mejillas. Si no fuera porque ocultó sus celos hubiera podido robarle un beso. Pero ahora estaba algo cansado, necesitaba un baño, pero empezaron a tocar la puerta, algo molesto fue a abrirla. Oh no, era Matthy, y no estaba muy contento que digamos...

\- ¡Hello Bro! -Saludó amistosamente, a lo que su hermano respondió fríamente con un gesto.

\- Alfred, se puede saber ¿qué es eso del "Súper mega ultra Hero plan de celos versión 2.0" que hiciste con México? - pregunto un enojado Canadiense.

Mientras se adentraban a la habitación y cerraba la puerta para tener más privacidad.

Alfred lo observaba algo sorprendido, estaba seguro que Matthew tardaría en enterarse de su plan, Alejandro no sabía guardar secretos o su hermano lo conocía de pies a cabeza.

\- Que rápido te enteraste, ¿fue Alejandro cierto?

-Oh... y sabes que estoy en contra de ello, ¿verdad?

Perfecto, ahora Canadá venía a regañarlo como su madre, no tenía por qué explicar su heroico plan era muy obvio el propósito. Dio un suspiro cansado mientras veía con fastidio a su hermano gemelo.

\- Escucha bien Matt, sabes que estoy locamente enamorado de Iggy desde hace mucho tiempo, tú y Alejandro saben mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, por eso estamos haciendo esto.-

Canadá lo veía poco convencido, Alfred frunció el ceño, su hermano estaba siendo poco comprensivo, de todas formas él no ha estado perdidamente enamorado por más de doscientos años, ¿cierto?

-Lo sé, sé que te gusta eres demasiado obvio en ocasiones.- comento el castaño mientras América se sonrojaba

-Bien, ¿eso era todo lo que debías decirme? No se lo digas a nadie, mucho menos a Arthur- Alfred lo estaba mirando amenazador, no quería que su querido hermanito arruinara el plan.

El estadounidense lo guió hasta la puerta mientras sonreía falsamente a Matthew, el canadiense salió con de la habitación de Alfred, mientras pensaba que si su hermano no fuera lo suficientemente idiota Arthur también le correspondía sus sentimientos. Pero no iba a meterse en problemas de otros, suficiente tenía con intentar que Francia dejara de verlo como su hermano menor.

Alfred estaba enojado, definitivamente necesitaba una ducha para despejar su mente y no pensar más a fondo las consecuencias de su plan, esperaba que no estuviera tan confiado y todo se fuera a la basura como la última vez. Se había sacado sus pantalones desarreglados gracias a la borrachera, aparte no soportaba la cabeza, no sabía cuántas estupideces había hecho con México, nada sanas ni buenas lo más probable, conociendo al mexicano.

Sólo faltaba quitarse su bóxer, dejando ver sus músculos, los rumores de que era gordo eran completamente falsos, pero lo que sí tenía era una fuerza sorprendente, incluso una vez arrastró el auto de Iggy para impresionarlo, pero sólo recibió un montón de regaños de parte de su tutor.

Estaba a punto de meterse a la tina cuando vuelve a escuchar su puerta tocar.

_"¿ahora quién era?"_ Pensaba molesto mientras se colocaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura, con que fuera de nuevo Canadá y le azotaría la puerta en sus narices. Y si era Francia, rogaba por su virginidad.

\- ¡Apúrate wey, me estoy haciendo viejo aquí!-

Alfred algo desconcertado abrió la puerta, dejando ver a México quien le regalo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se adentró a la habitación seguido por América que ya había cerrado la puerta de la habitación

-Wey entonces ¿mi plan si está dando frutos?- Preguntó Alejandro mientras se sentaba en la cama y observaba con atención al rubio, Alfred no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa prepotente, el plan estaba yendo de maravillas. Se sentó en el sofá enfrente de México, pero al sentir la mirada del moreno pensó en colocarse por lo menos su camisa, se estaba poniendo algo nervioso con esa mirada.

\- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Canadá? -Preguntó para intentar distraer a Alejandro, incluso pensaba invitarle una soda.

-Etto...- Se rasco la cabeza nervioso.- Lo que sucede es que después de que Argentina me rescatara de la furia de Arthur; Canadá me intercepto y me interrogó así que le tuve que contar ya que él conoce toda la verdad de nosotros dos. Pero tú tranquilo Canadá me prometió no decir nada a alguien.

\- Cuando llego aquí no estaba muy contento que digamos, incluso me miraba molesto. Confió en que no le diga a Arthur. - América se levantó de su asiento para traer la dulce soda, estaba que no soportaba más el dolor de cabeza, necesitaba algo que lo relajara. Además aprovecharía para discutir algunos asuntos con el mexicano.

-Tranquilo no le dirá nada, porque a cambio de su silencio me pidió un favor el cual yo le ayudaré.- Comentó tranquilo el moreno.

Alfred estaba interesado, no estaba desconfiando del canadiense, pero sí de Francia lo llegaba a escuchar mientras lo platicaba con Kumajiro... ¡sería un desastre!

-¿Qué favor?

-Eso es S-E-C-R-E-T-O.

Ese tono de voz, no era para nada conveniente, probablemente algo malo relacionado con él. Sentía un escalofrió, la mirada de México era de: "Prepárate gordo, acabo de dar como recompensa tu dignidad"

Alfred estaba ansioso, necesitaba relajarse con un sorbo de esa dulce bebida que ahora estaba abriendo, pero había olvidado que la última vez las había agitado demasiado y era obvio lo que sucedería.

\- Ahhh… -Toda la bebida estaba en su rostro, quería morirse.

-Wey se ve que tenías calor, pero no era para que te vaciaras toda la soda en la cara.-se burló -Sabes ahí otras forma de refrescarse, pero primero tenemos que entrar en mucho calor para ello.- Comentó México mientras se acercaba a un nervioso América

-Ah... ¿Qu-ué haces?- preguntó muy nervioso al ver como México empezaba a lamer las pequeñas gotas de soda que caían lentamente hacía su torso.

-Mm... - Lo miró a los ojos - Tú que crees que hago, baby te hago entrar en calor.

.

.

.

.

.

Inglaterra estaba algo confundido por las anteriores palabras de Alfred, tal vez su intención era provocarle esas sensaciones que a veces intentaba ocultar.

Ahora se dirigía a la habitación del americano, quería que le explicara por qué iba a casarse con México si parecía que no se llevaban bien. "Casarse" ese pensamiento hacia que se le revolviera el estómago, no quería que Alfred se casara no podía soportar esa idea. México le había dicho que Alfred tenía algo importante que decirle, y si el menor preguntará qué estaba haciendo en su habitación se excusaría con eso.

\- _**"Te hago entrar en calor"**_\- ¿Esa era la voz de México? ¿What? Eso se había escuchado en la habitación de América, se sentía algo preocupado ¿y si tal vez? No, podía creerlo.

Pero la curiosidad de Arthur fue más que su razón y moral, sólo iba a ser un vistazo a la habitación del idiota que hacía que se corazón saltara cada vez que le sonreía. Y ahí estaba Alfred medio desnudo con México encima de él, no quería llamar la atención de nadie pero el rubio alcanzó a verlo. Perfecto, ahora iban a tacharlo de pervertido, Dios salve a su querida reina, quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

\- Bloody hell, lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupado. -Y corrió como corredor profesional, agradecía que fuera lo suficientemente delgado para ir al elevador en menos de un minuto. ¡Estúpido Alfred!

Después de que Inglaterra se fuera corriendo, la habitación se quedó en un silencio muy incómodo hasta que México se quitó de encima de Alfred y se empezó a partir de la risa en el suelo

-Lo viste Jajaja no viste su cara Jajaja se veía muy gracioso Jajaja. -Comentó Alejandro desde el suelo mientras que Alfred lo fulminaba con la mirada

¡Estúpido Alejandro y sus bromas de siempre! Eso no era parte del plan, ¿no tenía que haber tanto contacto físico o sí? Mierda, lo había arruinado tal vez Inglaterra terminaría creyéndosela y... ¡oh no!

Alfred se levantó inmediatamente y se sujetó su casi inexistente toalla, iba ir tras esas cejas aunque después le costara una de sus bolas, conociendo al británico no iba a querer verlo ni en pintura.

Y ahí iba como loco nudista corriendo por las habitaciones.

Rusia estaba pensando subir la segunda parte de su video "_América es un idiota_". Kiku estaba completamente rojo, había visto a Arthur con una horrible expresión en su rostro, y ahora iba detrás un americano muy arrepentido. Ya varias personas habían visto a Alfred, unos le tapaban los ojos a sus respectivas parejas mientras murmuraban _"Estados Unidos cada vez más al desnudo"_.

Mientras tanto un británico corría a esconderse en su habitación y llorar gaymente mientras veía las fotos de Alfred, tomó una bolsa de scones recién hechos y un termo extra grande de té, hoy iba a ser un día depresivo.

-Estúpido Alfred... Estúpido Alejandro. ¡Ojalá sean americanamente felices y tengan muchos hijos! -Que era hipotéticamente imposible, pero ahora lo que menos hacía Arthur era pensar claro. Estaba a punto de llorar, y le dolía admitir que sentía cosas por ese estúpido estadounidense.

¿Acaso no era normal moler a golpes a la persona que te gusta? ¿O recordarle su miserable existencia? Alfred era muy ciego, según Arthur.

Ya se había gastado sus pañuelos, y estaba por terminar su bolsa de Scones cuando unos escandalosos golpes se escucharon en su puerta.

-¡Iggy! ¡Abre la puerta! -Y ahí estaba ese enamorado estadounidense, aunque Arthur se hubiera ido a esconder al infierno mismo ahí iba a ir Alfred detrás de él. Porque él era su único héroe, y Arthur era una solitaria persona que quería ser rescatada.

-¡Vete de aquí imbécil! -Oh era como lo veía Alfred, claro está.

-No me pienso ir hasta que me escuches Arthur, así que habré esa maldita puerta... YA

-Ya te dije que no te quiero aquí idiota, vete con Alejandro, al final de cuentas yo ya no soy tu tutor a mí no me tienes que explicar lo sucedido.-Comentaba tristemente Inglaterra.

-No seas idiota Arthur y abre esa puerta o la voy a tirar abajo.

-¿Es broma cierto? -Arthur estaba asustado, conocía la fuerza de su ex colonia y tenía la capacidad de tirar esa puerta de un golpe. - Espero que no sea cierto git! -Gritó algo asustado, ahora iban a dejarlo en ridículo, se levantó de su cama y fue directamente hacía la puerta.

\- ¿Alfred? -Preguntó asustado, pero no recibía respuesta. Mierda esto iba en serio.

Y a los pocos segundos para el horror del británico vio cómo su puerta se venía abajo y el causante un sexy rubio con una pequeña toalla atada en la cintura, dejando ver así su bien formado cuerpo lo que hizo que Inglaterra se sonrojara levemente.

\- ¡Idiota! La puerta ahora... la reina… Francia... -Inglaterra estaba hecho un poema, su cara estaba completamente roja al ver al menor en esas sugerentes prendas.

\- ¡Bloody hell por qué estás vestido así! -

Mierda, ¿por qué Alfred tenía que ser condenadamente sexy? Desvió su mirada a otro lado menos al menor.

\- ¡Ponte algo de ropa!

-¿Qué ropa?-susurró Alfred cerca de oído de Arthur mientras lo abrazaba

_"Mierda, cuando se acercó tan de pronto"_ pensó nervioso Arthur mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho de Alfred e intentaba alejarlo

\- ¡¿Qué haces idiota?! - _¿por qué Alfred lo estaba abrazando?_ Además estaba desnudo y pegajoso. Sentía su respiración del menor, su corazón estaba estallando.-Alfred déjame por favor. -El inglés no podía más, su cabeza era un lio mental. Necesitaba alejar al menor lo antes posible.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó en un suspiro mientras acercaba más a Arthur a su cuerpo.

-¿Có-como que po-por qué? Suéltame Alfred estas semi-desnudo y pegajoso.-respondió mientras hacía todo lo posible por alejar a América sin resultado alguno

\- Vamos no te alejes Arthur. No intentes escapar de lo que sientes. -Arthur era tan adictivo, por mucho que quisiera alejarse no podía, el aroma a té y scones lo atraía, su blanca y suave piel era irresistible. - ¿Dime por qué te molesta? -Preguntó cerca de su oído, sólo para sacarle un suspiro de placer al británico.

-A él puede que no le moleste nada pero a mí si cariño.- respondió una voz desde atrás de ellos.

Lo que hizo que los dos se separan como si quemaran y un pequeño rubor se coloreara en sus mejillas pues era nada más y nada menos que México y Canadá; ya que el primero miraba a Arthur con furia y el segundo con pena.

Mierda, ahora lo iban a tachar de baja novios, todo era culpa del americano y sus atrayentes abrazos... sus brazos en su cintura... la respiración en su cuello, ¡basta! Sé fuerte Arthur, se regañaba mentalmente. Ahora Alfred iba a comprometerse y él seguiría deseando su felicidad, al fin y al cabo no quería estar con él por eso se había independizado.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Estoy avergonzado esto no significa nada. Perdón, tengo algo importante que hacer. - Y ahí iba, como un cobarde toda su vida, sin poder voltear atrás y ver la decepcionada mirada de Alfred, ¿que era ese dolor en su pecho? Oh vaya, estaba llorando... las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Mientras tanto un apresurado Alfred quería ir por él.

-Es suficiente Alfred, tenemos que hablar. -Dijo Alejandro, mientras que ignoraron completamente a un canadiense.

\- Alfred es un idiota, cierto Kumajiro? -Preguntó un cansado canadiense, al ver el mismo problema de ellos.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Respondió el osito, mientras que el menor respondía que lo olvidara.

De todas formas Alfred y Arthur aún tenían mucho que aprender.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hasta aqui el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste y cualquier duda o pregunta, no duden en consultarme.**

**Me regalan un voto y un comentario? :3**

**Jejeje, muchas gracias por leernos y apoyarnos**

**~Sayonara~**

**Atte:**

**JaZMiiN2000**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

**Lo siento mucho *hace profunda reverencia* siento mucho no haber publicado un capitulo el Lunes pasado, pero es que sus dos hermosas y locas escritoras han estado un poco presionadas estudiando para el examen de admision para la preparatoria que se realizara en unas semanas; asi que no pudimos publicarlo como es debido. Pero para compensar la falta de capitulo la semana pasada, sus servidoras en la proxima publicacion escribiran el capitulo con aproximadamente 10 o 15 hojas (_ya que por lo regular son d hojas lo que se escribe por capitulo_), que seria alrededor de 5,000 a 10,000 palabras, pero todo sera para recompensarlas.**

**Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**PEI: UN VIAJE DE LOCOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4: Sentimientos Encontrados**

-Ya basta Alfred tenemos que hablar, de nuestro plan.- comento seriamente el mexicano

-¿Plan? ¡El maldito plan no está funcionando Alejandro!- _¿Acaso no era obvio? Inglaterra lo estaba malentendiendo todo, si Arthur se alejaba de él no podría soportarlo una vez más, además si Inglaterra se fijara en alguien más..._

-Por favor México, si esto no funciona tendré que abandonarlo.- De todas formas era un cobarde que no podía confesarse por miedo al rechazo.

\- Eres un miedoso, ¿lo sabías Alfred?- respondió el moreno algo molesto, Canadá empezaba a asustarse por la mirada que se dirigían ambas naciones

-Disculpen, yo siento que sobro aquí Alejandro.-Era algo vergonzoso estar en una situación así, y ahora estaba incómodo.

-Matthew, ¿puedes hacer por favor lo que te pedí?

\- Si está bien. -Respondió el canadiense mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Alfred se despidió de su hermano con un gesto, pero devolvió la mirada al mexicano.

-Espera… ¿Qué le pediste a Matthie? -El rubio estaba preocupado, no quería que Canadá estuviera involucrado en este plan tan poco cuerdo.

\- Nada, además no debería importarte, ya que quieres abandonar el plan.

\- Pero... -Mierda, lo habían acorralado, lo único que no quería era perder a Inglaterra, sin embargo ahora debería elegir.

-Voy a seguir con el plan, pero si esto no funciona olvídate de los tratados políticos que te benefician. -Amenazó Estados Unidos, mientras que México alzaba los brazos prestándole poca importancia.

Lo que ahora importaba es que la presa había vuelto a caer en la red.

\- Ok, Matthew va a iniciar con la Fase 2: "Granito de duda".- _¿Acaso no era un experto en títulos? Vasconcelos debería estar orgulloso._

Estados Unidos aceptó resignado con un -no- amistoso apretón de manos con su vecino. Aunque en su mente se repetía una y otra vez: "_Todo es por Inglaterra, todo es por Inglaterra_".

**XxX**

Mientras tanto un británico estaba encerrado en su sótano, intentando hacer una viejas maldiciones, aunque sus hadas lo impedían y repetían una y otra vez que lo dejara porque todo iba a salir mal, pero no importaba porque estaba completamente decidido a maldecir a Estados Unidos, o quién sabe, quitarle alguna brujería que México había hecho, (_ya que no creía en esa relación)_ y hacer que abriera los ojos para que se diera cuenta de su grave error que estaba por cometer.

Y un pensamiento aleatorio cruzó por su mente _"¿Qué tal si Estados Unidos sí sentía algo por México?_". Estaba distraído e hizo que su poción explotara en su cara, una sustancia verde y pegajosa. Estaba asqueroso y todo era porque había desbalanceado su mente y sentimientos mientras repetía la pócima.

Si Alfred realmente estaba enamorado de Alejandro, no había ningún hechizo que acabara con eso. Arthur resignado se fue con un gran nudo en su corazón.

Estaba cerca de su habitación, ya había calmado esos desbordantes sentimientos, ahora se preguntaba en cómo iba a explicarle al personal de mantenimiento cómo rayos habían tirado la puerta de su habitación. Pero paro en seco al ver como México y Estados Unidos -aún en toalla- salían de su habitación riendo y tomados de las manos: pero no pudo si quiera reaccionar cuando a unos pocos segundos fue sorprendido por una mancha con cabellera rubia, metiéndolo al cuarto de limpieza.

\- What the fuck?!- Volteaba de un lado a otro para reclamarle -patearle- al idiota que lo había metido aquí.

-¡Arthur! -Exclamó el ignorado canadiense, pero Inglaterra aún no reconocía la voz y mucho menos sabía quién mierda era. Oh sí, era Matthew.

-¡Canadá! ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿por qué me sorprendes así?-Su mente estaba hecha un desastre, si hubiera sido Francia, ya le hubiera arrancado la cara.

-¡Lo siento!, pero quería hablar contigo y desde hace una hora que estoy buscándote- Respondió Canadá mientras encendía un foco que iluminaba un poco -por no decir nada- el cuarto de limpieza y observaba con atención las reacciones de Arthur.

-¿Hablar?, ¿De qué quieres hablar?- Preguntó curioso.

\- De tus sentimientos por Alfred. -Fue rápido y sencillo, preguntar algo así era como hablar del clima, tan normal y cotidiano.

Arthur lo miraba incrédulo y sorprendió ¿así eran los canadienses? Además hace rato estaba decidido a olvidar esos supuestos sentimientos.

Además era una gran incógnita. Definitivamente tenía que decir que no sentía nada aunque lo sentía todo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que deba de sentir por el idiota de tu hermano?-Mentir y persuadir, era lo que podía hacer y no involucrase más en esto.

-Sentir celos y rabia de Alejandro cuando está con Alfred, además es muy obvio que lo quieres, y aunque se lo demuestres a base de insultos y golpes se nota que tienen eso que dice Francia "tensión sexual". -Comentó serio. Y vaya que estaba serio, o Francia había corrompido la mente de Canadá para que hablara de ese tema tan normal.

Inglaterra dio un suspiro profundo, cruzó sus brazos y miró a su ex colonia algo fastidiado.

-Matt, no me gusta Alfred. Una cosa es que estoy preocupado por él, y el simple hecho de que me oponga a semejante acto imprudente, quiera decir que estoy perdidamente enamorado de Estados Unidos. Y por favor, no menciones más esto.

Canadá tenía una cara de "No te creo ni de chiste" y se dedicó a responder algo astuto, no por nada había sido colonia de Francia.

\- Y preocuparse por Alfred, significa que te pongas nervioso cuando te abraza por los hombros o te sonrojes cuando se despide de ti con un beso en la mejilla. -"_Jaque Mate_" pensaba Canadá mientras se deleitaba con las expresiones de Arthur, sólo Estados Unidos podía hacer un mar de emociones en el frio rostro de Inglaterra.

Hablando de él, maldecía una y otra vez el día en que Matthew se había hecho tan listo, ahora era cada vez más difícil evitar sus respuestas.

-Canadá, no estoy acostumbrado a la cercanía de las personas y Alfred es del tipo que le encanta el contacto físico.- Definitivamente iba a dar lucha, Canadá vs Inglaterra let's go!

-Puede que a mi hermano le guste el contacto físico; pero para él los besos son algo íntimo y sólo hay cuatro personas a las que regala besos, y tú estás entre esos cuatro.

\- Sabes Canadá, es algo difícil de explicar mis sentimientos hacia Alfred-

Y realmente no era una mentira, desde que Estados Unidos de América se independizó sentía un gran rencor y tristeza porque lo había abandonado, pero después empezó a crecer tanto físicamente, políticamente y geográficamente. Mientras que veía como se expandía, sentía que estaba mejor sin él, y sus heridas nunca iban a sanarse, pero empezaron a dejar de doler con el paso del tiempo y gracias a Estados Unidos, dedicándole pequeñas sonrisas, que con el paso empezaba a responderlas e incluso se sonrojaba inconscientemente, pero su presencia cerca de él hacía que su rostro se enrojeciera, incluso sus mínimas palabras hacían de su mente un tornado. Si pudiera describir que sentía por Alfred en un solo sentimiento, era imposible, porque Inglaterra sentía todo por él.

Lamentablemente era difícil poder expresar correctamente sus sentimientos, y cada vez que intentaba llamar su atención era algo grosera e incluso se malentendía todo, pero con cada ofensa era un "te quiero". Y así fue como si cupido se hubiera encargado de molestarlo, inconscientemente dijo lo que juraba que nunca saldría de sus labios.

\- "_**Yo amo a Alfred"**_. -Inglaterra reacciono a los pocos segundos, preguntándose qué mierda había pasado, pero ahora que lo razonaba mejor ¿QUE HABÍA DICHO? Esto estaba mal. -¡No es cierto Canadá, olvídalo! ¿Yo dije eso? No como crees... solo fue...- La había cagado nivel dios, realmente no tenía la culpa, las palabras salieron mágicamente de sus labios.

Pero Canadá ignoraba cada palabra después de su principal objetivo, sonreía de oreja a oreja y miraba maliciosamente al inglés, mientras Inglaterra lo negaba una y otra vez todo sonrojado y nervioso. Poco después Arthur parecía calmarse y volvió la extraña conversación dentro del cuarto de limpieza.

Inglaterra se sentía de lo peor, estaba destinado a ser la burla entre las naciones por amar al gordo de Estados Unidos, ya no quería estar ahí. Así que como todo un caballero se despido de Matthew, con la estúpida excusa de que tenía una reunión con su jefe, pero ya había cumplido con su parte del plan.

Si tan sólo hubiera grabado, Alfred le debería muchas.

XxX

Ahora Inglaterra se sentía realmente mal, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y ahora se dirigía a su habitación, que por cierto la puerta ya estaba arreglada, se sentó en la mesita que estaba enfrente del televisor, había preparado un té y se dedicó a arrojárselo en la cara a él mismo, sus piernas estaban temblando y su piel estaba pálida. _"¿Por qué admitió que amaba a Estados Unidos enfrente de Canadá __**SU HERMANO**__?_" Su corazón aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad, _"¿Qué tal si se lo decía al americano?". _

Los nervios lo empezaban a matar, caminaba algo rápido, necesitaba aire fresco... estaba tan cerca de la puerta cuando la abrió había una desagradable sorpresa.

\- ¡Angleterre! -El mencionado cerró la puerta a su invitado, pero las malditas nauseas lo hicieron volver a abrirla.

\- Y te haces llamar un caballero.

\- ¿Qué es lo qué quieres? No puedo atenderte en este momento. -Francia se había recargado en el marco de la puerta, impidiendo que el inglés saliera.

-Hazte a un lado. -Y había empujado al francés, para salir corriendo.

¿Acaso eran los hilos del destino como solía decir Japón? Apenas iba a dar vuelta, estaba tan cerca de la salida, pero sintió un choque, ahora estaba en el suelo y quería empezar a gritar un montón de barbaridades al imbécil que no tenía precaución -que en realidad fue su culpa- y alzó los ojos y ahí estaba la culpa de su mal día hoy... Estados Unidos, definitivamente no podía dejar de perderse en esos ojos azules como el cielo. Pero una voz que conocía perfectamente bien lo había sacado de sus pensamientos de colegiala.

-¿Estas bien wey?-Preguntó un preocupado moreno mientras ayudaba a parar a Alfred (ya vestido).

\- Sí estoy bien, ¿y tú Iggy?-Inglaterra devolvía la mirada fria.

Aunque Estados Unidos no sabía, estaba teniendo un pésimo día gracias a él. Estados Unidos se sobaba su frente por el duro golpe que se había dado.

-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, aunque claro nunca lo haces. Fue mi culpa, no vi por dónde iba.

Inglaterra se levantó y observó a su alrededor suyo.

-¿Qué son todas estas cosas? -Que ahora estaban en el suelo.

\- Ah… Alfred quería comer hamburguesas y fuimos a comprar las cosas para hacerlas.-_Suspiro._\- Pero por lo visto ya no podremos hacerlas.

Francia se había acercado curioso, después de haber sido rechazado por Inglaterra. Y ahí estaba el cejón molesto como siempre además estaban México y Estados Unidos, con sólo ver al rededor podía imaginarse qué había sucedido. Ahora que lo notaba México estaba MUY cerca de América según Francia, así que para joder al inglés decido involucrase.

\- ¡Angleterre! Me preocupe tanto después de que te fuiste, ahora estas aquí en un accidente con heridas e interrumpiendo algo entre los tortolos. -Francia colocó un brazo en el cuello del británico, sólo para recibir la mirada de fastidio de Alfred.

-Mon amour, quería decirte algo importante. -Pero Inglaterra lo había rechazado de nuevo.

Si Francia intentaba fastidiarlo no lo iba a lograr, aunque para Francia todo era una segunda intención, aunque esta vez no estaba equivocado.

-Qué bien se llevan le petit amerique y México, ¿no crees?-Sabía que Inglaterra estaba celoso de Alejandro en esos momentos, él quería estar en su lugar, aunque no lo iba a admitir, no por nada llevaba siglos de conocerlo, conocía tan bien a Inglaterra que sabía sus emociones sin decirlas, un mínimo gesto o mirada bastaba. Francia había interrumpido sus pensamientos por una voz.

\- Definitivamente se llevan bien, o qué quieres ¿qué haga una fiesta? ¡Felicidades México y Estados Unidos!

-No me importa. -La mirada de Alfred fue a chocar con la suya, mierda... de nuevo se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos. -Lo siento, ¿estás bien Alfred? -Preguntaba preocupado, ya que estaba muy pálido y su respiración se entrecortaba.

\- Sí, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza eso es todo.

México se separó de Estados Unidos y lo observó analíticamente, para después abrir sus ojos como platos y romper a carcajadas.

-Gordo Jajajajaja te va salir un enorme chichón (abultamiento o moretón en la piel) Jajaja, se burló el moreno mientras ayudaba a Alfred a mantenerse en de pie, pasando un brazo de Alfred por sus hombros.

-¡Cállate! ¿Crees que se me pueda quitar antes de que se inflame?

-Sí con un remedio natural se te va a bajar la hinchazón.-Respondió mientras miraba el golpe en la frente de su prometido, para después mirar a los dos rubios que se estaban matando con la mirada. -Bueno compas, los veo después tengo que llevar a "mi" gordo a la enfermería. -México se deleitaba con la mirada de odio que le mandaba Inglaterra. Y así negando que lo quisiera.

Después de que los americanos se fueran Inglaterra quería correr de las manos del francés.

-Definitivamente te quitaron al novio Arthur. Mira a esos dos tortolos, ¡hay amor en el aire!-Inglaterra sabía que iba a salir con sus comentarios tan hirientes.

\- Por mí que se casen y forniquen como conejos, no me interesa ese idiota. No sé de dónde sacan esas cosas.-Francia suspiró pesadamente, el inglés cambio su comportamiento a uno más atrevido, y Francis lo estaba mirando pícaro, ahora estaba sonriendo de manera ganadora.

_Lo lamento Alfred, pero esta noche le petit Angleterre iba a estar en su habitación toda la noche._

\- Ven al mismo bar de siempre, ya sabes la hora. -Dijo fríamente el británico, si no conociera tan bien a Inglaterra, podía apostar su virginidad (?) de que estaba celoso y dolido, así que quería olvidar sus problemas con el alcohol.

\- Con mucho gusto Arthur. -Si fuera un gato estaría ronroneando.

Ambos quedaron de acuerdo, después del bar iba a ir a su habitación, y de su habitación a su cama, sólo Francia podía decir que pasaba después.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hasta aqui el cuarto capitulo, espero que les guste y cualquier duda o pregunta, no duden en consultarme.**

**Me regalan un voto y un comentario? :3**

**Jejeje, muchas gracias por leernos y apoyarnos**

**~Sayonara~**

**Atte:**

**JaZMiiN2000**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaa~**

**Yo se que les habiamos prometido un capitulo para el lunes de la semana pasada pero por ciertas situaciones no lo pudimos publicar, pero lo prometido es deuda y aqui les dejo este gran y largo capitulo con aproximadamente 38 hojas escritas en word :D**

**Nota by Hobbel:**  
**Hello! Mucho tiempo sin actualizar lo sabemos, pero tenemos una importante razón por la que nos ocupamos estas últimas semanas: Este sábado presentamos el examen de ingreso a la preparatoria, esta semana estaba estudiando por eso no podía pasar el capítulo, toda la culpa cae sobre su autora, lo siento mucho yo era responsable de éste capítulo.**

**Prometemos no más atrasos desde ahora en adelante, esperemos que lo disfruten y por favor dejenos sus hermosas reviews que me inspiran para escribir**

**Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**PEI: Un viaje de locos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5: Y el primer país es... ¡MÉXICO!**

Los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban en los parques de la ciudad en donde se hospedaban las naciones, el sonido de los autos y claro, los quejidos de dolor de Alfred.

Alfred estaba acostado melodramáticamente en su enorme cama, ayer cuando Inglaterra tropezó con él, se había apuñalado con el cuchillo de picar carne, gracias a Alejandro que lo había cubierto con las demás naciones en la cena pudo pasar desapercibido e ir al hospital; y ahora se encontraba con tres puntadas, vendado y adolorido, el médico le había recomendado reposar unas semanas, aunque claro, él era Estados Unidos de América, no por nada había participado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y había salido vivo.

Pero aun así tenía hambre, ayer no había podido comer las hamburguesas y sólo había ingerido comida bajo en grasas, todo gracias a un mexicano y su sentido del humor, aun recordaba lo que le había dicho "_El doctor te recetó comer comida que no te caiga muy pesada, además así aprovechas para que bajes de peso, ya se te están notando las llantitas_".

Además no se encontraba de muy buen humor; ayer había visto al frantuche cerca de Iggy, y no claro que no, podía tener astigmatismo pero el vio claramente como ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, no era idiota.

Unos golpes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se movió lentamente hacia la puerta para después abrirla y dejar ver a un moreno con un carrito llena de comida.

-¡Buenos días!, gordo te traigo tu desayuno.- saludó México, mientras se adentraba a la habitación, para después dejar en la mesa del centro toda la comida que había traído; el desayuno constaba en huevos revueltos con tocino y salchichas, unos emparedados, rollitos de jamón con queso en la parte de adentro, unos hot cakes, pan con mantequilla, fruta picada, jugó de naranja y café. Cuando el moreno termino de acomodar las cosas tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y dejo a la vista todos los platillos, lo que hizo que Alfred se le cayera la baba por ver tan rica comida.

-Debes de desayunar bien para que te mantengas saludable y tu herida sane más rápido Alfred; además debes de apurarte ya que son las diez de la mañana y tienes la junta con todas las naciones al medio día y aun falta de que te bañes y te cambie las vendas. Además después de la junta debemos de hacer las maletas, hablar con Matt para que nos ayude con el plan y tienes cita con el doctor a las 5:30 de la tarde para que te hagan una revisión completa y así te dé luz verde para poder viajar, ¿tienes alguna duda? -

-Wow... Un poco más Alejandro y te conviertes en mi secretario.- respondió burlón el rubio, el mexicano le devolvió la sonrisa sarcástica, aparte de que ayudaba al gordo a conquistar al británico, perdía su tiempo y se preocupaba por la relación amorosa que estaba planeando entre Alfred y Arthur. Debería dar gracias, según el mexicano, sólo Inglaterra es lo suficientemente idiota para fijarse en Alfred. Aunque no se iba a quedar así, Alejandro tomó la bandeja donde traía el desayuno y la lanzó a la cara de Estados Unidos.

-¡Oye!

¿Quién entendía a México? Hace poco lo había servido de la manera más amable, se había incluso molesto en servirle el desayuno y ahora era arrojado en su heroica cara. México sólo reía de la cara de Alfred.

-Debes apurarte Estados Unidos, recuerda que Inglaterra es muy puntual en las juntas, si no quieres que esté mucho tiempo con Japón, que es igual de puntual, deberías apresurarte.-

El estadounidense miró el reloj, no podía ser tan tarde, pero claro, eran más de las 10:00 am y la junta empieza a las 12:00 pm ¡no iba a tener tiempo de desayunar! Rápidamente tomó su innecesario traje de pingüino, y ordenaba su portafolio para después comenzar a comer muy rápido, para rápidamente meterse a bañar y salir como alma que lleva el diablo hacía la junta, que gracias a Dios, era en su país. Era del todo cierto, que no le gustaba que cierto japonés estuviera cerca de Iggy, últimamente los había visto muy juntos, no era un acosador, claro que no, simplemente le gustaba mantenerse al tanto de las relaciones amistosas/políticas de Inglaterra, ¿porque si hay amor no es acoso o sí?

Ambas naciones americanas se fueron en el auto del estadounidense, ambos estaban bastante cansados y más Estados Unidos, no podía dejar de pensar en muchas cosas la noche anterior. Hoy era un nuevo día y sería un nuevo avance en el Plan para Enamorar a Inglaterra.

xXx

Todas las naciones se encontraban platicando en pequeños grupos, y algunas naciones iban llegando para después tomar asiento. Faltaban diez minutos para que la junta iniciara, mientras todos seguían dialogando de los lugares que querían visitar en ciertos países, pero para asombro de todos -_ya que siempre llega con una hora de retraso_\- Estados Unidos iba entrando alegremente a la sala de juntos mientras abrazaba por la cintura a un moreno, ambos estaba sumamente felices, se adentraron a la sala sin prestar atención a su alrededor, seguían platicando entre susurros, cuando llegaron a la mesa, Alejandro se sentó en su respectiva silla y Alfred al lado de ella, por ser vecinos y pertenecer al mismo continente, Alfred apoyó su cabeza en las piernas del moreno, mientras susurraba cosas al oído. Todo bajo atenta y sorprendida, mirada de las demás naciones.

-Alfred-san, felicidades. No creía que de verdad te ibas a comprometer con Alejandro. -Kiku miró curioso a ambas naciones norteamericanas, no se creía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así quería averiguar algo. Quién sabe, después podría decirle a cierto inglés la situación. -¿Cuándo fue que ustedes se enamoraron?- Esa pregunta dejó desconcertados a ambas naciones, Alejandro no se esperaba que el chino[1] fuera tan listo, y Alfred nunca se esperó esa pregunta, estaban nerviosos y Kiku se dedicaba a ver sus reacciones mientras que una mirada maliciosa se formaba en esos inexpresivos ojos.

-Porque nos empezamos a atraer desde que éramos niños, el amor creció; y después ya estábamos de novios y sólo debíamos hacerlo oficial. –

Alfred casi se parte de la risa con la respuesta de México, el día que ellos dos se amen en forma de amantes sería el fin del mundo, Alejandro le dio un pisotón a Estados Unidos, Japón se disculpó porque tenía que ir con cierto griego que no dejaba de repetir su nombre.

\- ¡Oh por su puesto terroncito! -Alfred fingió una melosa voz mientras que subía su tonó más alto, todas la naciones voltearon sorprendidas, otras para saber si en verdad ellos estaba saliendo, se les había visto muchas veces juntos pero... ¿en serio era amor? Según todo el mundo, creían que Estados Unidos estaba enamorado de Inglaterra. A decir verdad todos estaban sorprendidos con la imagen de México y Estados Unidos, Inglaterra estaba a unas sillas más de las de ambas naciones americanas, claro, él era europeo y debía de estar al lado de la insoportable rana que estaba aprovechando aquella escenita para molestar a su solitaria persona. Sólo podía observar todo con desagrado, según el británico era una falta de respeto hacer actos amorosos en público y mucho más grave siendo en una junta mundial de suma importancia. Claro, no quería admitir que estaba dolido y celoso.

Pero ahora la atención no se fijaba en el acto amoroso de Estados Unidos y México, ahora se enfocaron en la aura asesina de Inglaterra, y el mencionado al sentir tantas miradas se puso nervioso ¡¿Por qué mierda lo miraban?!

\- ¡Vamos a comenzar de una vez por todas está junta! -Francia miraba a Inglaterra de una manera burlona, Arthur no sabía ocultar sus celos.

Y así todos tomaron asiento donde correspondía, mientras México se paraba detrás de Alfred y observaba todo en silencio. Mientras le mandaba miradas burlonas a Inglaterra y éste se las regresaba enojado. Inglaterra pensaba que si no fuera un educado caballero, cien por ciento pacientes ya le hubiera tirado las cosas en la cara. No soportaba esa mirada de México, ¿realmente pensaba que le importaba tanto su relación con Estados Unidos? ¡Le importaba un carajo!

Alemania estaba con su discurso, ya quería arrojar los papeles al aire y salir al modo High School Musical, sólo esperaba que todo acabara y poder regresar a su habitación en Estados Unidos, maldecía que la reunión no fuera en su casa, así podrían observar la "comida alemana". Como sea, al principio todo iba de maravillas hasta que fue el turno de Estados Unidos para compartir sus siempre geniales y maravillosos planes, y fue ahí donde todo se puso de cabeza, Inglaterra y todas las naciones se preguntaban "¡¿_Cómo rayos Estados Unidos era la primera potencia mundial_?!"

\- Entonces hacemos una enorme gelatina del tamaño del planeta tierra, y congelamos el calentamiento global, además que tendremos un delicioso aroma a limón en todo nuestro planeta tierra. -Y no, damas y caballeros, no lo había robado de los padrinos mágicos, no es como si anoche hubiera visto ese capítulo emocionado porque ya tenía la solución a ese grave problema mundial que los estaba afectando a todos últimamente.

-¡Me rehusó! ¡Es completamente estúpido! -Inglaterra interrumpió, mientras que todos dirijan su mirada al acto que estaba a punto de comenzar en la reunión, si Inglaterra y Estados Unidos no discutían y se peleaban a muerte, no era una reunión.

-En primer lugar Estados Unidos, no hay manera de hacer una gelatina de tremendo tamaño. Segundo, ¿qué se supone que respiraremos? ¿Deliciosa gelatina sabor limón?, claro y sólo estoy observando los puntos notables en tu estúpido plan. Alfred se defendió en toda la discusión, con comentarios de parte de Inglaterra aún más hirientes. Otros empezaron a discutir y todo fue un caos. Italia había sacado su almuerzo, un delicioso Spaghetti a la boloñés y ahora comía junto con su hermano, Romano. Prusia comentaba que retomaran la decisión de que él volviera ser una nación.

El alemán sólo contaba los minutos para que este desastre acabase, como si estuviera en medio de un tornado y todo pasaba demasiado rápido como para comprender. Su alarma del reloj empezó a sonar, eso indicaba que daba paso al final de la reunión, en dónde obviamente no llegaban a nada.

-La próxima reunión será en Francia como lo acordamos desde el principio, y así se dará comienzo a las juntas mundiales. -Alemania daba gracias a Dios que ya había acabado tanto show de parte de todas las naciones. Toda la reunión tenía cara de patata, una patata sería y enojada.

-¡Claro que no! Mi país no está dispuesto a soportar a tremendo circo que se armará, además no estoy como para gastos innecesarios, y cada vez que ustedes van es un tremendo desastre. -Alegaba una y otra vez el francés dando un montón de excusas sin sentido. Todos miraban con cara de plato, inexpresivos, sin opiniones...

\- ¡Maldita sea Francia ya compré los boletos!- Alego Suiza mientras que tenían en la mira a cierto francés, quería matarlo de un plomazo por tal acto innecesario. Su amado dinero a la basura.

\- ¿Por qué no discutimos esto desde el principio? -Inglaterra también estaba furioso, en vez de discutir sobre que acondicionador usa el francés, hubiera dicho eso desde el principio. Ya quería largarse a su tierra y no quería volver a ver a Estados Unidos y México dentro de dos semanas más.

\- Puedes cambiar el boleto de avión hacia otro destino, y no te saldrá muy caro el cambio, simplemente pagas la diferencia de vuelo. -Comentó México mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla de Estados Unidos. Suiza estaba enojado, ya no quería estar en ese lugar donde te quieren sacar dinero hasta por los ojos, ya quería acabar con toda esa mierda.

\- Mon amour Angleterre, yo nunca presto atención gracias a la tensión sexual que se tienen tú y Alfred en cada reunión, mis feromonas se sienten intimidadas y sólo puedo ignorar todo, no sabía que la próxima reunión era en mi casa.

\- Entiendo la estupidez de Francia, pero ¿A qué lugar iríamos? Ya que todo lo teníamos planeado y no podemos mover los planes, ya que afectaríamos los planes que tienen otras naciones. -Inglaterra quería acabar ya con todo, así que se apresuró como para acabar con todo e ir directamente al grano.

\- Podemos remover a Francia hasta los últimos lugares que visitemos y en vez de ir a Francia pueden ir a México; ya que no lo han visitado o ¿sí? Además no se preocupen, yo pago el hospedaje y todo lo demás. Y podrán celebrar una fiesta que se está organizando en mi casa -México se había despegado del asiento de Alfred para decir esas palabras, o la suerte estaba del lado del plan de ellos o definitivamente el tiempo se había cansado de esperar a qué Alfred o Arthur se confesaran el uno a otro.

\- No sé de qué se preocupan hay una solución para todo. -Francia al notar la "amabilidad" de México, se aferró aún más en no mover ni un dedo para que la reunión fuera en su casa. Pero Inglaterra estaba bastante asustado, el problema ahora era que no quería estar en el país donde se iban a casar Estados Unidos y México, bueno más bien, donde México estaba, ya no quería estar ahí, para ser sinceros quería dejar estas reuniones a Escocia -_sí así de desesperado estaba_\- además el escocés les iba a hacer las reuniones imposibles, les jodería el trasero cada vez que pudiera, así el estaría en su amada casa y no tendría que soportar a las naciones americanas.

-Entonces que la próxima reunión sea en México. -Dijo Francia alegre, estaba más que contento por el amable ofrecimiento, además sería una excusa más para hacer enojar a su cejón favorito. -Estaré más que encantado, he tenido demasiados problemas económicos, la moda y el lujo nunca es fácil.- todas las naciones guardaron silencio ante el comentario del francés, Francia siempre iba a ser Francia.

-¿Qué fiesta habrá? Lo que yo tengo entendido es que los latinos hacen fiesta de todo.- dijo Rusia con una tierna sonrisa, pero estaba pensando que una vez que todos estuvieran borrachos serían uno con Rusia y hacer la Unión Soviética de nuevo, y está vez más grande y poderosa.

-Además si partimos a México hoy, como tenían planeado podremos llegar mañana en la mañana y llegaríamos justo a tiempo para que ustedes disfruten de una fiesta mexicana

-¿Fiesta mexicana? ¿Que celebran?

-La batalla de Puebla.- respondió México

-¿Y eso es...?

-Es una fiesta que se celebra cada cinco de mayo de cada año, ya que es el día en que el ejército Mexicano a cargo de Ignacio Zaragoza derrotó al ejército Francés que venía a México con intenciones de conquistarlo. Hacemos fiesta cada año para recordar el gran logró de México y honrar a aquellos héroes que nos salvaron.- aclaró el Mexicano ante la duda las demás naciones

-Además de que a ti te gusta hacer fiesta en esta fecha, para recordarle a Francia uno de sus muchos fracasos, simplemente para molestarlo.- comentó un divertido Argentino

\- ¡Ah! Ahora ya entiendo porque Francia siempre anda deprimido en estas fechas. -Comentó pensativa Ucrania.

\- Mexique no se quiso hacer uno con hermano mayor. -Comentó deprimido Francia mientras hacía círculos con el dedo y un aura deprimente lo rodeaba.

\- ¡JA! Ni en tus sueños más oscuros y pervertidos me voy a hacer uno contigo, primero me hago compadre del pitufo cejón, le digo papá al cabrón de España, dejo de tomar tequila y fumar tabaco a unirme a ti, pendejo. -Francia ante tales insultos ante su persona se puso a llorar melodráticamente en el suelo.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices pitufo cejón!?. –

"_¡Cejón su abuela! ¡Y sus hijos con Alfred!"_ Arthur estaba hecho una máquina para matar, Japón sólo se acercó a calmarlo y decirle que la violencia no era la solución para todo. Alfred no dejaba de reírse mientras que Inglaterra estaba a punto de lanzarles los papeles a los americanos.

-Arthur-san, ya le de importancia, si los toma más en cuenta sólo le provocara más daños.

\- ¡Cálmate Iggy! O si no te harás más viejo. - Francia se reía sin control al igual que otras naciones que le tenía cierto odio al inglés, Arthur estaba sin moverse en su asiento, con las palabras y el dolor en su garganta, sintiendo ese doloroso nudo en la garganta. Que todo valga mierda, Inglaterra se hartó de sus horribles comentarios, tomó sus cosas y se fue, estampó la puerta y todos se callaron algo sorprendidos.

\- Que delicado. -Dijo Francia mientras suspiraba y miraba el camino por donde se había ido su acompañante, todos está vez si se empezaron retirar de la sala de juntas, algunos se habían quedado para ir a beber unos tragos en grupo, incluso México se retiró junto con Canadá, todo habían abandonado el lugar en menos de 10 minutos, menos cierta nación.

Estados Unidos no dejaba de ver la puerta por la que Arthur había salido hace más de 10 minutos, ¿tanto así se había enojado? ¿Fue su comentario? ¡Él no tenía la culpa de que fuera un completo dramático! Aunque Arthur no era de los que por algunos insultos se iba corriendo, ¡te los devolvía mil veces peor! ¿Tramará algo?, tan sumido estaba Estados Unidos que no se había dado cuenta de que la reunión ya había terminado hace mucho tiempo y parecía un tonto ahí sentado mientras miraba a un punto fijo. Alfred se levantó abruptamente de su asiento, había llegado a una conclusión, si no se equivocaba Inglaterra estaba a punto de...

xXx

Inglaterra estaba enredado en las sabanas de su cama mientras maldecía a cada nación. Tenía una botella de Ron entre sus manos. Tan concentrado se encontraba el inglés que no se dio cuenta que cierto rubio se había escabullido a su habitación y lo observaba divertido.

Así es, su conclusión era que Inglaterra iba ir a su habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba en Estados Unidos, iba a emborracharse y después iba a llamarlo para decirle un montón de insultos hacía su heroica persona. Esa era otra cara de Inglaterra.

-Arthur... -susurró, pero al verse completamente ignorado alzó la voz en busca de la atención de Inglaterra. -¡Arthur! ¡ARTHUR!. -gritó el rubio haciendo que el inglés de levantará del susto y tirara la botella de ron que ahora estaba entre sus piernas.

-¿QUIÉN TE DEJO PASAR IDIOTA? -preguntó Arthur asustado,- ¿Has entrado por la ventana? ¿Acaso burlaste la seguridad súper avanzada que tengo en la puerta de mi habitación?

**(N.A. Dígase un duende súper fornido era la "súper seguridad" de Inglaterra.)**

-¿Cuál seguridad? No había nadie, pase muy fácilmente, además dejaste la puerta abierta.- Estados Unidos miró a su alrededor: botellas de alcohol y los ojos lagrimosos de su ex-tutor, sabía que Inglaterra había ido a beber inmediatamente y que ahora estaba borracho. Sí, odiaba ver a Inglaterra bebiendo

Arthur al sentir la mirada del menor se sintió incómodo, sabía que iba a regañarlo por caer en ese lamentable estado.

-¿Otra vez bebiendo?-Preguntó Estados Unidos mientras veía la molesta mirada que le mandaba Inglaterra.

-No me importa tu opinión. Y estoy bebiendo gracias a ustedes. -Respondió Arthur mientras se escondía entre las sábanas de la cama, ¿por qué estaba ahí? Acaso no fue suficiente humillarlo de nuevo en la reunión, probablemente iba a reírse de él.

\- Si estas así por nosotros, significa que te importa nuestra opinión, sobre todo la mía.

\- ¡Ja! No te creas tan importante.

-¿Por qué? Que yo recuerde sigo siendo importante. No quieres que me case con Alejandro.-Comentó Alfred mientras se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba Inglaterra, estaba envuelto completamente entre las sábanas, se veía tan lindo, Inglaterra era una de las personas más adorables que había visto en su vida.

_"¡Por favor que funcione!_" Pensaba Alfred mientras se acercaba a Arthur lentamente.

-¡Eso no es lo que tú piensas! -Arthur salió de su escondite dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes a punto de llorar, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabello estaba alborotado. Arthur se sorprendió al ver a Estados Unidos tan cerca de él ¿cuándo se había acercado tanto? Estaba casi encima.

\- Tú quieres que no me case con Alejandro, pero si no me caso, ¿qué tendré a cambio por ello? Tengo varias cosas que perder si no hay matrimonio, pero si no me uno con él en matrimonio ¿qué ganaré?-. Alfred miró seriamente a Inglaterra, se acercaba cada vez más a él en busca de alguna reacción que pudiera darle una respuesta.

-¿Qué tonterías dices Alfred Jones? -Estaba a punto de comprometerse con México y él estaba diciendo esas palabras vacías, simplemente lo hacían ilusionarse cuando ya no había esperanzas, debería de estar con Alejandro y no con él, ¿Acaso será importante? Tal vez se preocupó por él.

-No es ninguna tontería, si no me quieres decir...-Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro.-Entonces demuéstramelo. -Alfred se acercó al rostro de Inglaterra, sentía sus mejillas arder y su respiración, incluso podía apostar que escuchaba su corazón latir a todo dar.

\- ¡¿Al-Alfred?! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-Preguntó nervioso Arthur al ver como el rubio tomaba su mentón y se acercaba lentamente a él, Alfred iba a besarlo, por primera vez iba a sentir esos labios contra los suyos, aquel beso que deseaba hace mucho tiempo, ese momento que tanto anhelaba, pero Alfred estaba comprometido y sólo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos. -¿¡Por qué?! ¡Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esto Estados Unidos! –

"_¿Por qué venía y decía que lo amaba? Estaba a punto de casarse, su corazón se había hecho pedazos al saber esa noticia, intentó olvidar sus sentimientos, pero Alfred iba y decía este tipo de cosas."_

-¡No tomes a la ligera mis sentimientos! Ya no juegues conmigo.-

"_No era un favor, era una súplica de su herido corazón, ya había estado destrozado doscientos años y ahora parecía que se iba a terminar de romper."_

-¿Jugar? Yo no juego con nadie, solamente demuestro mis sentimientos. -Respondió Estados Unidos al ver la reacción de Inglaterra, se estaba confesando y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, tenía que actuar. Inglaterra se estremeció al sentir como Alfred acariciaba con su pulgar sus delgados y delicados labios, pero se sentía nervioso al ver como poco a poco Alfred se acercaba lentamente a sus labios. _"¿Estados Unidos iba a besarlo?_" Si no fuera su situación del menor, Arthur estaría en el mismísimo cielo, pero sus labios, los latidos de sus corazones, las miradas suplicantes de la unión de sus bocas, y sentir sus sonrojos de ambos… era una agonía.

-Alfred, por favor ten un poco de prudencia y respeto por tu prometido. –

"_¡Compórtate Kirkland! No te dejes llevar... no te dejes llevar..." _Aunque Inglaterra ya había cerrado sus ojos para recibir el cálido beso de Estados Unidos, ¿qué diría la reina? De seguro estaría decepcionada.

-Pero tú quieres esto, o ¿me equivoco? Arthur...

-Eso no importa, tú estás comprometido con Alejandro y van a casarse, no puedes serle infiel.

-Y si no fuera así, que tal si yo no me casara con Alejandro, ¿qué harías?- Inglaterra sentía que ya nada importaba, quería que Alfred lo besara ¡que lo besara!, claro, la suerte del británico no es para siempre y de un momento a otro el celular del americano comenzó a sonar con una peculiar canción mata pasiones.

**¡El mundo frágil es! Se atacan sin parar, pero recuperaré, ya no hay marcha atrás. ¡Vengadores Unidos! Todos juntos… **

Alfred maldijo uno y otra vez su celular, debió ponerlo en vibrador para que no hubiera pasado esto, la mirada de Inglaterra ya no era la misma, ahora estaba fastidiada y arrepentida, estaba a punto de avanzar un solo paso… estaba tan cerca.

_***Llamada telefónica***_

-Hello!

_-"¡Alfred! ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?"_

-¿Alejandro?

_-"Nada de Alejandro, ¿dónde estás? Sabes qué hora es, todavía hay cosas por hacer, así que mueve tu gordo y flojo trasero a nuestra habitación, que todavía no terminas de hacer tus maletas."_

-Ok! Ya voy para allá.

_-"Más te vale imbécil, porque puede que sea tu prometido pero no soy tu chacha [2], por cierto ¿cuáles calzoncillos te guardo? ¿Los de Hulk o los de Superman?"_

\- ¡Los que sean! No mejor los dos.

-_"Esta bien. Gordo te quiero aquí en 10 minutos"_

-Okey

*****_**Fin de la llamada***_

Inglaterra escuchaba fastidiado la conversación de ambos americanos, "¡Alejandro, Alejandro, Alejandro!" Siempre que avanzaba con Estados Unidos los interrumpía ¿Acaso tenía sensores de infidelidad americana-británica? Bueno, ahora estaba bastante agradecido, había recapacitado y mejor no iba a participar en un acto de infidelidad. Inglaterra quitó de encima a Alfred, mientras que esté lo veía con cara de decepción absoluta. Otra vez Arthur iba a negar lo que sentía, una vez más iba a ignorar lo que había pasado. Inglaterra al sentir la fastidiada mirada de Alfred decidió hablar.

-Olvida esto, fue culpa del Alcohol. La próxima vez le diré a Alejandro. -Sentenció el británico mientras guiaba a Estados Unidos hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Era un cobarde por no afrontar lo que sentía, Alfred no merecía estar con una persona tan indecisa.

-¿De nuevo Inglaterra? ¡Estas ignorando completamente lo que estuvo a punto de pasar! -Era poco decir que Estados Unidos estaba enojado, estaba furioso y lastimado.

-Tú no tienes derecho a decirme eso. Estas a punto de casarte. -Realmente ya nada malo podía seguir pasando, estaba tan lastimado, su corazón se estaba destrozando de nuevo por la misma persona. -Todo esto es gracias al alcohol, estoy bastan ebrio y no me siento bien, te pido que te vayas por favor. -Arthur señaló la salida, estaba apuntado hacía afuera para que Alfred se diera por vencido y dejara de estar jugando con él.

Estados Unidos decidió ya no darle más molestias al mayor, no había guardado reposo como el doctor le indico y ahora le estaba doliendo un poco su herida, de todas formas Inglaterra era demasiado necio. Alfred se fue con la mirada abajo, odiándose por ser un cobarde, al mirar atrás lo único que pudo ver fue a Inglaterra con lágrimas en los ojos. Ninguno de los dos era sincero con sus sentimientos.

**Al día siguiente...**

Casi todas las naciones se encontraban abordando el avión que los llevaría a México, unas se encontraban platicando entre si y otras simplemente se entretenían con cualquier cosa. A los pocos minutos Estados Unidos se adentró al avión algo mareado mientras este era ayudado por México al caminar mientras se burlaba de él y detrás de ellos venia Canadá quien negaba con la cabeza algo divertido.

-¿Que sucedió?

-Nada, solamente que el wey de Alfred quiso volar y terminó estrellándose contra unas maletas.- comento Alejandro mientras sentaba a Alfred en su asiento

\- ¿Ok-okey...?

En ese momento el celular del moreno comenzó a sonar, haciendo que el mexicano contestara y todos los demás guardaran silencio

_-"Bueno. ¿Quién habla?" _

_-"¿María?, ¿qué sucede?... Si, siento mucho haberme ido sin avisar, pero... Ya sé que debí de haber avisado... María por favor déjame explicarte... Anda Doña Toñita ya sabe dónde estoy... Ella está de acuerdo en ello..."_

-¿Quién es Maria-aru?- pregunto un curioso Chino

-María es la hermana gemela de Alejandro.- respondió España sorprendiendo a las otras naciones

-Alejandro ¿tiene una hermana? - pregunto sorprendido Inglaterra, perfecto, ya le era suficiente con un representación de México y ahora tenía dos.

-Si, solo que no muchas naciones la conocen. Solamente las naciones latinoamericanas, España y Romano saben quién es.- respondió Alfred mientras veía como su prometido peleaba con su cuñada por el celular.- Ambos siempre se están peleando, pero eso es porque María es muy terca y testaruda. A veces me recuerda a alguien. -Dijo el estadounidense mientras que Arthur evitó la mirada de Alfred, eso era respecto al tema de ayer.

_**"Por favor abróchense los cinturones, estamos a punto de despegar, nuestro destino será a la Ciudad de México, que tengan lindo día."**_

El viaje no fue nada fuera de lo normal, todas la naciones se la pasaban quejándose y otras peleando por cosas sin sentido, los hermanos italianos estaba furiosos porque no podían llevar pasta a bordo del avión, Francia se la pasaba molestando a cualquier nación que estuviera sola, a decir verdad unas naciones estaban a punto de lanzarse por la puerta de emergencia con semejante circo que se estaba armando, no podía creer que tuvieran siglos de existencia y se siguieran comportando de la misma manera que una joven nación.

-¿Y cómo es tipo tu país, México? -Preguntó Polonia mientras que se acomodaba su pequeño vestido rosado chillón, casi dejaba ciego a todo el que lo veía, Feliks nunca había visitado México porque su nación estaba muy lejos del continente Americano y de México.

\- Bueno, México es un país con una alta biodiversidad, tenemos muchas reservas naturales y animales originarios de nuestro país, tenemos centros turísticos hermosos como Cancún y Chiapas, contamos con culturas endémicas y que gracias a ellos nuestra cultura y tradiciones son los que más de destacan cuando lo visitas. La gente es muy amable y divertida, nos gusta hacer fiesta y comer tacos. -Oh los deliciosos tacos, Alejandro tenía ganas de un delicioso taco, definitivamente debían de comer las naciones como platillo principal.

-Pero su gobierno es horrible. -Comentó Estados Unidos, mientras que el moreno le dedicaba una mirada fastidiada.

México ignoró olímpicamente el comentario de Alfred, muchas otras naciones se acercaron curiosas para escuchar a México hablar acerca de su país. En lo largo de todo el viaje México estaba hablando de su triste y grandiosa historia desde que empezó como una pequeña colonia mestiza, de cómo sus culturas indígenas se vieron sometidas ante los españoles, su revolución y la Constitución Política de 1917, México comentaba y explicaba muchos puntos importantes.

El viaje se hizo cada vez menos largo y cuando menos se lo esperaron ya habían llegado a su destino, su avión personal había aterrizado y las naciones se bajaron aún más emocionados después de las historias que contaba Alejandro. Buscaron su equipaje y fueron en marcha al "transporte" que México les había reservado para ellos. Pero al llegar todos querían aventar sus equipajes e irse a sus respectivos países, ¿era en serio? Enfrente de ellos se encontraba una clase de carro/camioneta de Scooby Doo, era blanca y tenía varios letreros en español, lo poco profesional del transporte no era el problema, el problema era...

-¿tenemos que irnos en ese pequeño medio de transporte?-Preguntaba Alemania. Iba a hacer algo incómodo ya que, era uno de los más altos.

-Se llama combie, es más económico que un autobús y llegaremos más rápido. -

Todas las naciones entraron algo incomodas. Lamentablemente el alemán se preocupó más por conseguir un asiento para Italia que para el mismo.

El último asiento lo tomó Rusia al lado de cierto chino que intentaba alejarlo, o se quedaba parado o iba al lado del ruso, su flojera hizo que no se parara.

Al final Alemania quedo parado, estaba horriblemente incómodo. El camión avanzó y gracias a los malditos baches se pegaba una y otra vez contra el techo de la combie varias veces.

Alemania ya contaba los minutos para llegar, no lo soportaba más. Por mala suerte del destino, se le había caído la cruz que le había regalado su hermano.

Se agacho lo más cuidadosamente para no tropezar, caer y rodar gaymente, al momento de flexionar sus rodillas su sensual trasero quedo en la cara de China. Hubiera preferido rodar gaymente por el piso, Italia estaba con una cara de mafioso y pensaba que él quería el trasero de Ludwing en su cara.

Aunque este estaba muerto de vergüenza, China estaba congelada y quería morirse. Definitivamente iba a ir a un psicólogo, Rusia empezó a reírse descontroladamente y todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía aquella horrible risa que ponía los pelos de punta.

Alemania en un momento desesperado se paró en seco, pero en ese mismo instante México freno para ver de dónde provenía tanto alboroto. Al final el pobre alemán termino rodando gaymente y aparte humillado.

Después de un viaje lleno de burlas hacia Alemania e intentos de sacar del shock a China; por fin llegaron a la "casa" de Alejandro.

Lo que dejo a todos sorprendidos - excepto América, España, Canadá y Romano - ya que México vivía en una enorme hacienda -que competia con el extenso terreno de la casa blanca- en la parte de adelante se dejaba ver un extenso y hermoso jardín lleno de diversos tipos de flores de la región, algunas fuentes de agua, una alberca y algunas farolas un poco antiguas, pero en ese mismo momento había muchas personas acomodando mesas, sillas, adornos tricolor, entre otras cosas. La enorme casa de dos pisos color granate se encontraba al fondo de todo el jardín.

Por la parte de atrás de la casa un poco más retirado se podía observar un par de almacenes, varios corrales de vacas, caballos y cerdos, además de una extensión muy grande de cultivos de chile, tomate y cebolla.

Cuando la combie se estacionó en la entrada de la casa, todas las naciones bajaron rápidamente de ella para después quedarse parados observando todo el lugar.

-Entonces chicos.- comentó México llamando la atención de todos. - ¡Bienvenidos a la Hacienda El Lirio de Plata! Así que pasen adentro y siéntanse como en casa.

Cuando Alejandro se dio vuelta para adentrarse a la casa, rápidamente se tiro al piso para confusión de los demás; pero toda confusión se fue al ver tirado en el piso a un inconsciente España con la marca de un huarache [3] en la cara.

-¡¿María!? - Gritó el mexicano al ver la reacción de su hermana, su relación se encontraba muy tensa en ese momento y ahora se encontraba bastante enojada con él. Gracias a sus prodigiosos reflejos logró esquivar aquel huarache volador. Claro, no pensó que el wey de España iba a estar detrás de él.

-Alejandro, no voy a permitir que este guachupin [4] entre a nuestra casa. -comento furiosa la mexicana mientras señalaba al inconsciente de España.

Francia fue a cerciorase de que su amigo estuviera bien, aunque sólo veía un montón de tomates a su alrededor y murmuraba "Bésame Romano" Si tan solo cierto alemán viera esto, pensaba el francés.

Todas las naciones estaban bastante incómodas con la pelea de hermanos que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Eso ya pasó María, ¡Supéralo! Además ahora podría ser una fuente económica para nuestro país, no quieras arruinarlo.-México alzaba cada vez más la voz y la mexicana lo estaba matando con la mirada, en cualquier momento la cosa iba a ponerse fea.

-¡Mátalo María! Él fue quien se comió tus tacos la otra noche. -Estados Unidos estaba bastante contento con esa pelea que de hermanos. Todas la naciones voltearon a verlo bastante sorprendidos, no había nación más estúpida que él.

-¡¿Qué dijiste? Alejandro! Te juro que voy a cumplir mi promesa de hacer a Baja California independiente. –

"_Uhhh, un golpe bastante bajo. Sin la actividad turística del sur de California y la economía industrial de Tijuana, sería un fuerte descenso en la economía de México."_

Con muchos gritos y chanclas voladoras por todos lados, lograron calmar la situación. España no se acercaría a la mexicana a más de 3 metros de distancia, Alejandro le debía unos tacos y no se volvería a tocar más el tema.

Después de eso Alejandro pidió perdón a todas las naciones por el pequeño problema con su hermana, todos negaron que no hubiera ningún problema -aunque todos le suplicaban a cualquier deidad que los protegiera de aquellos chanclazos tan hostiles.-

-Bueno ya que el baboso de mi hermano no les debió de decir quién soy así que me presentaré -comentó la mexicana. -, soy Ana María Montserrat Guadalupe Hernández Bocanegra de la Rosa Cuauhtémoc, pero pueden decirme solamente María. Es un placer conocerlos-.

Y después de ciertas presentaciones por partes de las naciones, una mujer de aparentemente 50 años, salió de la casa mientras se dirigía a las naciones

-Siento mucho lo que paso. Yo Soy Toñita del Castillo y soy la ama de llaves de esta hacienda, así que cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en preguntármelo-. Comento la anciana, mientras veía con atención a las demás naciones y estos asentían-, el viaje debió de ser cansado y deben de tener mucha hambre, ¿no es así?

Muchas naciones asintieron y otras contestaron con un leve "si"

-Bueno síganme ya prepare algo de comer, espero que sea de su gusto. Después de que terminen de comer, podrán ir a sus habitaciones que ya fueron asignadas y decoradas como nuestro presidente creyó conveniente. -

-Un minuto Doña Toñita, ¿cómo diablos Peña Nieto se enteró de que las naciones venían?- pregunto el moreno, haciendo que la señora volteo a ver a cierta mexicana que evitaba a toda costa hablar con su hermano.

-La señorita María me informo que...-Dona Toñita fue interrumpida por la mexicana.

-Es que me preocupe por la comodidad de nuestros queridos vecinos. Tú solo le tomarías mas atención a ciertos norteamericanos para quedar bien políticamente hablando.

\- Eso no es... - Alzó la voz Estados Unidos.

\- Bueno no hay que ocular la verdad mon ami- Francia apareció como siempre donde no lo llamaban.

-Ya no comienzan de nuevo, el viaje ha sido largo y quiero descansar. -Comentó Alemania mientras que varios comenzaron a reírse por lo que paso anteriormente al pobre alemán.

Doña Toñita solo los miro con atención para después dirigirse a María y le decía algo en una lengua extraña; después la mexicana se retiró disculpándose con las demás naciones y se adentraba corriendo a la hacienda. Alejandro dejo todo por la paz. Trajo a varios sirvientes que lo ayudarían a llevar el equipaje de las demás naciones. Para después adentrarse a su casa

-¿No quieren un tour? -preguntó Alejandro, pero a decir verdad todos estaban bastantes cansados como para soportar un tour por la hacienda de Alejandro, ¡cómo a él no le dolían los pies! Ni que se diga del maldito calor que hacía, sudaban como si hubieran corrido una maratón en el desierto.

\- ¡No seas imbécil! Nosotros queremos descansar.- comentó muy molesto Inglaterra, y era el que más sufría, este clima tan caluroso no era apto para su piel, en su país siempre llovía.

-Está bien, pueden subir al segundo piso, mujeres del lado derecho y hombre del lado izquierdo de la escalera, creo que reconocerán su habitación a simple vista. -explicaba México mientras subían las escaleras que se dividían en dos a mitad del camino. -Oh... Matt, "ella" te busca. -Matthew respondió con una leve sonrisa, mientras que Francia prendió sus radares. -No hagan mucho ruido y no rompan nada ¿si?, no quiero estar cambiando de cama a media noche.- acusó el moreno mientras señalaba al rubio y lo veía amenazador, mientras Canadá se sonrojaba notoriamente al recordar lo que sucedió hace no mucho tiempo y salió disparado al segundo piso de la derecha.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento del rubio, todo excepto Alfred quien solamente estalló a carcajadas al recordar lo que había sucedido con su hermano en la casa del mexicano algunos meses atrás. No es que Francia estuviera enojada y algo celoso por la actitud de Matthew y mucho menos de que México había comentado "ella", escuchó la sarcástica risa de Arthur y prefirió ignorarla, era un estúpido cejón.

Después de que cada país se fuera a su habitación, descansará y se asearan, fueron directamente al comedor. Muchas de ellas habían escuchado que la comida mexicana era una de las más reconocidas, así que querían probarla tenían hambre y bastante.

-¡Pasta! ¡Pasta! ¿Hay pasta México? ¡Dime que sí! -Italia estaba bastante desesperado por comer comida.

\- No seas grosero Italia, no todos tenemos la pasta como comida tradicional. -Alemania regaño al italiano como un pequeño niño, aunque Feliciano no entendía nada de lo que Ludwing le decía, lo único que estaba en su mente es que no iba a haber pasta.

-No te preocupes Italia, hay sopa. –

Claro, al escuchar la palabra "sopa" se imaginaban cada quién como acostumbraba comerla, como Japón que se imaginó una deliciosa sopa miso.

Entraron a la habitación bastante grande, en ella se encontraba una gran mesa y manteles de muchos colores, encima de ellos una gran variedad de cazuelas de barro, humeantes y deliciosos platillos.

-¡Comida! -Gritaron varios países emocionados, querían mandar al carajo los modales y aventarse literalmente hacia la comida.

Como si México leyera el pensamiento los invitó a todos a sentarse, cuando todos estuvieron sentados, empezaron a servirse lo primero que veían, lo que les parecía delicioso y lo que Alfred, Alejandro, Antonio y Romano les recomendaban, pero antes de que comenzaran a comer la puerta del comedor fue abierta bruscamente, lo que atrajo la atención de los demás; ya que en la entrada se encontraba un cansado -por correr- Canadá. Al terminar de recuperar el aliento tomó asiento y se empezó a servir la comida. Una nación francoparlante sabía que Canadá estaba demasiado extraño desde que llego, iba a averiguar lo que sucedía con él. A los cinco minutos después de la llegada de Canadá, María cruzo la puerta del comedor y tomo asiento a un lado de su hermano y de Matthew.

-Ya que todos estamos completos, por favor guarden silencio. -Comentó México, llamando la atención de todos. -Gracias, no se sí hagan lo mismo en su país pero aquí se hace una pequeña oración para agradecer por los alimentos.

Muchas naciones asintieron por respeto a otras costumbres, mientras guardaban silencio y se tomaban de la mano como algunas naciones le estaban haciendo -excepto Francia, él los estaba manoseando.- para pasar su mirada en Alejandro.

-Muchas gracias señor, por los alimento que hemos recibido el día de hoy, por permitirnos tener una buena y deliciosa comida en familia, bendice señor para que estos alimentos nos produzcan salud y bienestar, y que también permite sanar a Inglaterra por su problema estomacal, ya que con esa cara de cejón estreñido con complejo de vengador no le queda bien. -A Arthur le salió una venita mientras que algunas naciones de tapaban la boca para no reírse -Además... ¡auch! ¿¡María por qué me pegas?!

-No digas babosadas y has bien la oración.

-Está bien, señor permítenos tener más comidas como estas y bríndanos la salud, bienestar y por qué todos los deseamos ¡amén!

\- ¿Amén? -Repitieron los demás países que en lo largo de ese discurso no dejaron de ver la humante y deliciosa comida, querían comer como perros en abstinencia pero tenía que seguir las costumbres.

El primero en comer fue Feliciano que no dudó ni un minuto más en resistirse, después todas la naciones degustaron los platillos, unos ya estaban acostumbrados al sabor de las comidas y otros era un nuevo sabor más en su paladar. Incluso Inglaterra tenía que reconocer que no estaba nada mal. Todas las naciones estaban platicando entre sí, otras platicaban con Alejandro para discutir a dónde iba a ir mañana por la mañana. Después de terminar todo aquello, Alejandro tomó el brazo de Alfred pidiendo perdón porque estaban demasiado cansados y debían descansar. Inglaterra se dedicó a observa a ambas naciones, la mirada azulada se encontró con la nación de ojos verdes.

"_¿Anoche solo fue un juego?"_ Se preguntó Inglaterra mientras que sentía como su estómago se revolvía al verlos juntos.

Cuando menos se lo espero ya no había nadie en la sala, solo las señoras que recogían la mesa y platos sucios. El británico se levantó de su asiento y se fue a su habitación, en su trayectoria no pudo evitar pasar por la habitación de las naciones americanas.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Eso es lo único que eres Alfred! -Esa era la voz de México, había escuchado el nombre de Estados Unidos así que decidió quedarse para escuchar un poco más.

\- Es que... no pude evitarlo.

\- Este plan es para que avances, no para que retrases tus avances, ¡ya quiero acabar con esto!

\- Lo siento... sólo espera un poco más... yo sé que Inglaterra entenderá. –

"¿ÉL? Había escuchado perfectamente su nombre, ahora estaba más curioso que nunca. Su moral le decía que no debía escuchar pero había decidió escuchar un poco más."

\- Solo espera, el plan dará frutos.

"¿De qué plan estaban hablando?" Se preguntó Inglaterra, ambos americanos estaban bastante sospechosos, ¿por qué lo mencionaron? ¿Qué estaban tramando?

* * *

**GLOSARIO**

***Los mexicanos suelen confundir a los chinos con los japoneses y viceversa**

***Chacha: asi se le conoce a Mexico a las sirvientas o criadas**

***Huarache: Forma que se le conoce a las sandalias, tambien se le conoce como chanclas**

***Guachupin: forma en la cual los antiguos indigenas de Mexico llamaban a los españoles.**

**Hasta aqui el quinto capitulo, espero que les guste y cualquier duda o pregunta, no duden en consultarme.**

**Me regalan un voto y un comentario? :3**

**Jejeje, muchas gracias por leernos y apoyarnos**

**~Sayonara~**

**Atte:**

**JaZMiiN2000**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaa~~**

**LO SIENTOO MUCHO! GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI. ENSERIO GOMENASAI. Pero no hemos podido actualizar esta historia como es debido durante este tiempo ya que hemos estado muy ocupadas con las tareas que nos encargan en la prepa. (ODIO A NEXUS Y A SU ESPOSA VIRTUANL) Asi que les pido una gran disculpa y aqui les entrego el siguiente capitulo; espero que les guste mucho.**

**Nota by Hobbel**

**"Hola queridos lectores, como ven sus escritoras sí entraron a la Preparatoria y quedaron en el mismo grupo uvu. Tambien Agradecemos a Johana, que nos dio ánimos de terminar el capítulo, sinceramente su autora se había dado por vencida y no planeaba continuar la historia.**

**Muchas gracias, y esperamos que lo disfrutes"**

**Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**PEI: Un viaje de locos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: De visita a la playa**

La mañana era soleada como un típico clima de México, todos se acababan de despertar -otros seguían durmiendo- y algunos estaban en una gran fila para entrar al baño.

-¡Austria! ¡Llevas más de una hora ahí metido! El asombroso yo tiene necesidades... ¡urgentes!-Comentó Prussia que discutía con el austriaco.

-Es que algo me hizo daño idiota, estoy así desde anoche.

El prusiano comenzó a dar patadas a la puerta, tal acto hizo que Austria se molestara y comenzaran una pelea, las demás naciones estaban a punto de colapsar.

-¡Buenos Días!-Dijo México algo soñoliento, al ver la fila de naciones en la puerta se acercó a la más cercana.

-¿Es fila para las tortillas?

-Es para el baño, al parecer a muchos les hizo daño la comida de ayer. -España respondió a la pregunta de Alejandro, él estaba acostumbrado a la comida tan picante, pero algunas veces le causaba dolores de estómago, como ahora.

-¿Primera vez comiendo comida mexicana?-Preguntó Estados Unidos que había escuchado la conversación.

-¿Por qué no van a los baños del segundo piso?-Al decir eso México, las naciones que tenían más de una hora corrieron a las escaleras, algunas se empujaban para entrar primero al baño.

Prussia seguía discutiendo con el austriaco, después volteo a los lados para buscar a los demás.

-¿Dónde están todos?...

-Se fueron a los demás baños.-Dijo México.

Austria comenzó a reírse por la idiotez de su rival, Gilbert ignoró la risa y salió corriendo en dirección a los baños.

-¡El awesome yo tenía prioridad! ¡Era el primero en la fila!

Dos horas después:

Todas las naciones se encontraban bajando hacia el comedor, mientras algunas de ellas iban a despertar a los que seguían aún dormidos. Cuando todos llegaron al comedor lograron ver a algunas naciones como México, España, Estados Unidos y ambas Italia.

Las mesas se estaban sirviendo, pero muchas naciones decidieron no probar ni un bocado, su estómago se revolvía de tan sólo recordar lo mal que se sintieron anoche.

-¡Provecho!-Dijo México muy alegre, la mayoría pasó el desayuno o comió algo muy ligero como pan o un jugo de naranja.

-Tu comida es deliciosa Alejandro, pero es demasiado pesada. -Comentaba Francia mientras que desayunaba un pan tostado con mermelada de fresas.

Inglaterra estaba demasiado normal, aún no entendía por qué tantas naciones se habían enfermado si la comida, aunque le doliera admitirlo, estaba muy buena.

Después del desayuno Alejandro sugirió un tour por su país. Casi todas las naciones se prepararon con ropa para soportar el caluroso clima.

Italia vestía unos pantalones cortos, con una camisa de manga corta, unas sandalias que le regalaron España y un sombrero para cubrirse del sol. La mayoría llevaba vestuarios así, incluso Inglaterra vestía unos lindos shorts de color blanco, dejaban a la vista sus largas y blancas piernas, una camisa verde limón que hacía juego con sus ojos verdes y su cabello rubio. Varias naciones se quedaron embobados al verlo, pocas veces se podía apreciar a Inglaterra con ropa informal.

-Angleterre, solo te había visto con ropas tan reveladoras en África e India.

-No seas un pervertido, solo tengo shorts, no es nada revelador, rana. No me vestiría formal, ni porque me pagaran.

**xXx**

Todos se encontraban en una autobús, sí, para alegría de Alemania, este era un autobús grande, con la capacidad de llevar a todos muy cómodos, aunque el transporte tenía la enorme cara del presidente de México, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Enrique Peña Prieto?, bueno era algo así.

-¡Tiene aire acondicionado!-Gritó Italia muy emocionado, todos comenzaron a subir al autobús, se sentaban con sus amigos para platicar y cosas así.

Menos Inglaterra, se había sentado hasta el fondo para no ser notado.

Canadá estaba sentado al lado de una ventana, se recargaba en ella para observar el paisaje en el camino, así no se sentía tan solo.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -Canadá volteó algo sorprendido al escuchar a alguien dirigirse a él, de todas formas nunca era notado, mucho menos cuando lo opacaba cierto estadounidense.

La persona que estaba ahí no era nadie más que Francia, tenía una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, Matthew se sonrojó un poco.

-Claro.

-¿Cómo has estado?-Preguntó Francia, Matthew respondió con un leve bien, apenas audible, pero era suficiente para que su antiguo tutor escuchara.

-¿y tú?

-Bien, eso creo. Últimamente tengo dolores en el corazón.-El francés enfatizó la última oración, Canadá volteó a verlo con la mirada algo sorprendida.

-¿Tienes problemas cardiacos?-Dijo inocente el canadiense, Francia comenzó a reírse, mientras que acariciaba la cabellera larga y rubia del norteamericano. Canadá siempre iba a ser su linda persona especial.

Mientras tanto en la mente del pobre canadiense era un lío, no podía entender la situación y se sentía algo avergonzado, ¡Francia idiota!

Afuera del autobús

-Yo no sobreprotejo a Roberto. -México cruzó los brazos en forma de fastidio, Estados Unidos tenía la costumbre de proteger demasiado a Matthew, y más cuando lo veía cerca de Francia.

-Le debo un favor a Matt, ¡y se llama Matthew no Roberto!

-Claro, claro, mi hermano Andrés.-Dijo Alfred sin ningún interés de entablar una conversación con su vecino.

-Sólo dime que no lo vas a sobreproteger, y podrás seguir viendo al cejón.

-Sí, sí como tuuuuuu digas.

-Eres un estúpido sin remedio.

El favor que le debía Alejandro a Matthew era grande, tanto así que se vio obligado a la estúpida ayuda del americano, de todas formas gracias a él Canadá no podía acercarse a Francia, siempre tiene que ir el cabeza hueca de su hermano, lo apartaba del lado de Francia y se iban. Eso era siempre al final de una reunión. Porque Matthew se había cansado de esperar a que Francia volteara a verlo.

Aun así Alfred no podía apartarle la vista al inglés, su mirada se iba a donde quiera que fuera Inglaterra, no podía evitarlo, era tan lindo.

-¡¿Alfred?! -El mencionado reaccionó después de varios minutos, a su lado estaba Alejandro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Deja de estar violando a Inglaterra con la mirada, y escucha imbécil.

-¡Eso no es!..

-Claro que sí, ahora presta atención. Necesito que no sobreprotejas a Canadá estas vacaciones en mi país.

Estados Unidos apenas había abordado el autobús junto con México, que claro, no podían seguir haciéndose pasar por pareja porque Alejandro debía conducir el transporte.

-Pórtate bien, se buen chico. No la riegues con las cejas. Te voy a dejar solo muchacho.-México le decía a Estados Unidos, se supone que este era el momento donde debería dejar el nido.

-Deja de ser un dramático que no te queda el papel.

-Me preocupo por ti, eres un experto en arruinar oportunidades con Arthur. Ya me encargue de que nadie se siente al lado de él.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste? -Alfred observó a su vecino, sabía qué era capaz de hacer, no quería que la reputación de Iggy se viera afectada.

-Nada... nada. -Claro, Alejandro se había encargado de esparcir rumores, junto con Francia, de que a Inglaterra le había caído mal la comida, así que tenía unos fuertes y olorosos gases. Además de que podría vomitar en cualquier momento.

¡Ay que orgulloso se sentía!, le quedaba perfectamente el papel de cupido.

Alfred caminó entre los asientos para buscar a las cejas de su corazón, vio al frantuche y a su hermano Julio muy juntitos, debía resistir, se lo prometió a México y ahora debía buscar a Arthur, que ya lo había visualizado hasta el fondo del autobús, sus miradas se cruzaron y Estados Unidos comenzó a sonreír.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡No me vengas bastardo!_" Pensaba Inglaterra al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su ex colonia, ¿¡Por qué nadie se sienta junto a él?!. Convenientemente Japón pasó cerca de él.

-¡Kiku! Que gusto verte, no te gustaría sentarte conmigo. -El japonés sonrió forzosamente, México le había advertido de los gases de Inglaterra, además no quería verse envuelto en vómito y una vergonzosa situación, pero sabía que era de mala educación rechazar a uno de sus mejores amigos. Kami... ¿qué debería de hacer? ... ¡claro!

-Lo siento Arthur-san, Heracles me pidió sentarme con él. Lo siento.

Inglaterra sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima... si Kiku no se sentaba a su lado... eso significaba que tenía que soportar al idiota de Alfred todo el camino.

-No te preocupes. No importa.-Mintió-Creo que me tendré que quedar solo.

Cuando Inglaterra decidió voltear para saber dónde venía el menor, se sorprendió cada vez más, su corazón no dejaba de latir, ¡estúpido Alfred!

-Hello dude!, he visto que estás muy solito aquí, así que me sentaré a tu lado.

-No gracias, me gusta la soledad.

-C'mon Iggy, no aceptaré objeciones hacia el Hero.-Estados Unidos se dio el permiso solo, se sentó al lado de su ex tutor, aunque Inglaterra no estaba muy contento.

Después de cinco minutos de que Alfred tomara asiento con Arthur, el autobús dio inicio a su recorrido hacia la parte sur de México. Muchas de las naciones se encontraban platicando entre sí, mientras otras se entretenían con el celular o viendo el paisaje.

En caso de un par de rubios, ellos se encontraban en una ambiente un poco tensó; Alfred intentaba iniciar una conversación "decente" de lo que pasó el día anterior con Arthur pero este lo esquivaba completamente haciendo enojar al ojiazul

-Vamos Iggy necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó ayer, no puedes seguir negándome de lo que sientes por mí.

-¡Ja! Yo por ti no siento más que pena Alfred, por ti y por el estúpido de Alejandro

-Y ¿Por qué sientes pena por Alejandro? - pregunto curioso

-Porque es un tonto inmaduro que no sabe lo que hace al casarse con un estúpido infantil.

-¿Estúpido infantil?- preguntó ofendido

-Además aquel que vaya a ser tu esposo debe de saber cómo enfrentar a todos tus berrinches, tu inmadurez, tus estupideces y tus estúpidas ideas; tal y como lo hice yo.- Declaró Inglaterra, ignorando completamente a los reclamos de su ex-colonia

-Entonces si no quieres que me casé con Alejandro, ¿con quién debería de hacerlo?- Comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa Alfred. - Si según tu Iggy eres la única persona que puede soportar me

Ante ese comentario Inglaterra se sonrojo levemente al percatarse de lo que había dicho y le afirmó EUA

-Eso no es lo que yo quise decir... idiota.

-Entonces a qué te refieres Iggy.- Comentó sensualmente Alfred mientras se acercaba lentamente al ojiverde.- Explícame porque no te entiendo

-Alfred aléjate, le voy a decir a Alejandro que le eres infiel.- respondió Arthur mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho de Alfred e intentaba apartarlo encima suyo sin éxito alguno

-¿Y tú crees que él te crea Arthur?-. Respondió Alfred mientras se acercaba a los labios de su ex tutor.- Aquí no hay nadie que nos vea y él no te creerá si no tienes pruebas, no hay nada que debas temer.

Y con ese comentario, Alfred tomó de la cabeza a Arthur para después estrellar sus labios con los de él tomándolo por sorpresa, para después iniciar un suave pero demandante beso que a los poco segundos fue correspondido por el Arthur quien colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alfred acercándose más hacia su cuerpo, volviendo así el beso más intenso y sensual. Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de nivel y las manos se empezaron a inquietar comenzando así a acariciar aquella piel que estaba a su alcance. Alfred poco a poco bajo sus manos hacia la cintura de su ex tutor trazando pequeños círculos en ella, para después empezar a recostarse en los asientos lentamente.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar con algo más una voz muy conocida les hizo separarse de golpe.

_**"GORDO INFELIZ... "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Si, te hablo a ti Alfred más te vale que te despiertes porque les quiero avisar a ti, a Matty y a las demás naciones que nos acompañan; que en este mismo momento acabamos de llegar a nuestro destino: la playa de Acapulco". **_\- Comentó Alejandro por el altavoz que tenía incluido el autobús. Asustando a más de uno por el grito que pegó el mexicano para después empezar a prepararse para bajar del autobús.

El pecho de Inglaterra subía y bajaba por la agitada respiración, ¿¡Por qué demonios se dejaba llevar por Alfred?!

Mientras tanto el autoproclamado héroe no dejo que Inglaterra se escapara sin antes darle un casto beso en los labios, sin nada de erotismo, pero transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía por el británico.

-Te...-iba a decir el estadounidense, pero Inglaterra lo empujo y se fue corriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Estados Unidos fue el último en bajar del autobús, México lo esperaba de brazos cruzados y una mirada molesta.

-¿Y?-Dijo enojado el mexicano.

-Es un secreto.

-Oh vaya, lo siento señor malagradecido.

-Fue genial, gracias dude.-Estados Unidos sonrió avergonzado, México le tomó la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hay que seguir con el plan, quiero que llegues hasta el altar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo, espero que les guste y cualquier duda o pregunta, no duden en consultarme.**

**Me regalan un voto y un comentario? :3**

**Por favor comenten, eso ayuda que la floja de la escritora de Hobbel me ayude a continuar la historia; y nos ayuda mucho a abrirnos la imaginación. Nos gusta mucho leer sus comentarios, nos alienta a seguir la historia. Muchas gracias Johana, tu eres una de las que me ha apoyado a que la floja y desobligada de Hobbel quiera seguir escribiendo conmigo. (JaZMiiN2000)**

**Jejeje, muchas gracias por leernos y apoyarnos**

**~Sayonara~**

**Atte:**

**JaZMiiN2000**


End file.
